The Medjai Chronicles: Ardeth's Younger Years
by Ladybug1
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Ardeth Bay as a young man in his early 20's with his friends and the trouble they get into. **Third Story of the series now uploaded!** Please R&R.
1. The Boy's And The Egyptian Hornets

The Med-jai Chronicles:  Ardeth's Younger Years

The Boys' and the Egyptian Hornets

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:            The character of Ardeth Bay is owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios.  No infringements intended.  All other characters were created and are owned by the author.

This is a series that has been in the making for about a year now.  The first two stories have been completed for quite a while and some of you may have read them over on my Oded Fehr fanfic website Weaver Of Dreams.  The third story is currently in the hands of my beta and I hope to have it posted for you soon.

And speaking of beta's – a special "Thank You" to Tori for taking good care of me and my boys and for all your suggestions and ideas!

Also wanted to mention that for those of you who read Mommints outstanding Heroes series, she recently introduced one of my warriors into Heroes IV named Kedar Ishaq.  This is the series where I created Kedar and you will meet him as a young man – a good friend to Ardeth - and hopefully you come to appreciate the wonderful "Beast" as much as I have along with the twins and Samir.

Rating:  PG-13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, you scarab!  Is that all you have to offer me?"  Kedar Ishaq blocked a powerful blow and felt it vibrate through his arms right down to his toes.  Allah, he needed to quit goading Ardeth like that.  

Kedar jumped back quickly and barely swung his scimitar up to knock at his best friend's downward swing.  At 6'3" and 245 lbs, Kedar may have been taller and physically stronger than his friend, but Ardeth was swifter and far more cunning.  Even at a young age, Ardeth proved to be cunning with a sword and Kedar had the scar to prove it.  

When they were each a mere five years of age, they had been playing one of their favorite games, "Warriors and Imhotep" in Ardeth's parents' tent.  They had their toy swords, but Ardeth had discovered his father's scimitar and had tried to wield it against his archenemy.  And though Amid Bay had quickly snatched the sword out of his son's hands, he was not quick enough, and Ardeth managed to nearly put his best friend's eye out.

Ardeth had been devastated by the accident and Kedar took great pleasure in reminding Ardeth of his guilt in marring his good looks, for now, at the age of twenty, Kedar was indeed a very handsome young man.  He was tall, muscular and extremely charming.  He had dark brown eyes that could turn nearly black when they were filled with rage or lighten with mirth or deepen with desire – and he had a reputation as a flirtatious rake among the single females of the tribe.  

The only discrepancy to be found in his looks was the wicked-looking scar that sliced through his left eyebrow – slashed down across his left eye - to end just above his thick mustache.  However, the scar never seemed to hamper his way with the females for long.  Once they got over the initial shock of it, he could usually charm several into doing whatever he wanted.  

And while the females desired to be near him, the mothers desired to keep their daughters away, but Kedar didn't care.  He had no desire to settle down.  With that firmly set in his mind, he took great pleasure in flirting outrageously with the females in his tribe, but he always took anything further than that to Rana's in Cairo.  There he could have his pick and not worry about wailing mothers.

Ardeth, on the other hand, drew the females like flies without even trying.  Even at the young age of twenty, his once cute boyish looks had transformed into a rugged handsomeness.  Intense brown eyes, dark hair that hung in curly waves to his shoulders and a neatly trimmed beard that framed full lips – he was indeed a sight for a young woman to behold.  Most of the time he seemed completely unaware at how the females of their tribe swooned whenever he was near - as the son of the Med-jai Chieftain, Ardeth knew that he would be sought after – however, most of the time his mind was on his training – his duty.  

In a few months, he would turn twenty-one and he would receive the tattoos of the Med-jai in a ceremonial ritual and join the other warriors in patrolling and standing guard over Hamanaptra.  It was something that was important to him, for one day he would lead the Med-jai as his father did now and his father's father before him.  A Bay leading the Med-jai could be traced all the way back to Pharaoh Seti I.  And though Ardeth was very interested in females, only one specifically held his attention and even she was not his main goal at the moment

Both young men were stripped down to their pants and boots.  Hard muscles and bronzed skin gleamed with sweat in the morning heat as the two young Med-jai warriors faced off on the battlements.  They'd been going at it for over an hour now and Kedar was getting tired.  

Suddenly, in an unexpected move, Ardeth swung his scimitar swiftly to the right – drawing his friend's block – at the same time he kicked out his left boot, hooking it behind Kedar's right one and reached out and shoved him hard with his free hand.  Kedar landed on his back with a groan, but before he could recover, Ardeth had his scimitar at his throat.  "Do you yield?"

Kedar grinned good-naturedly up at his best friend's serious face.  "Aiwa, I yield," he answered.  

"You know," he continued as Ardeth sheathed his scimitar and offered his hand to assist Kedar up.  "One of these days, I shall beat you."

"Keep dreaming, ya saHib," Ardeth smiled in return and gave his friend's arm a hard yank to help him rise from the hard ground.  "For it will be the only way you shall ever beat me."

They heard the clanging of swords and turned to watch as the twins – Husam and Humam Kulayb squared off.  It was like watching one man fighting against himself before a mirror, except that Husam wore a beard.  It was the only way you could tell the identical twins apart.  They both were the same height of 5'11" and both weighed 170 lbs.  They were a year older than Ardeth and Kedar and had already received their tattoos.  They were pranksters – forever getting into trouble with the Commanders in one way or another.  They took their duty seriously, but it still did not stop them from having a bit of fun, especially at someone else's expense.  

"Who do you think will win this time?"

Ardeth glanced down at Samir Usmi who'd just entered the battlement and came to stand next to him.  Samir was the youngest of Ardeth's group of friends.  At nineteen, he was boyishly handsome and extremely shy.  His blue eyes set him apart from the others and to his dismay, drew him unwanted attention from the female populace.  Not that he disliked females, he was simply too shy to deal with them, and so he hid behind his books.  

He was the smart one – always reading and seeking to learn more about anything he could.  He would much rather wield a book than a sword and the twins liked to tease him that he would one day replace Dr. Bey at the museum.  And he very well could.  Not all Med-jai males received the tattoos at the Coming Of Age ceremony.  

Some of them – like Dr. Bey – rather than taking the tattoos of a warrior, eventually went outside of the tribe to serve in other areas that would benefit the Med-jai.  If it were shown that Samir would be more useful in that area than as a warrior, he would be trained and schooled in the customs of the outside world and sent to wherever he was most needed.  

He was also a bit on the gullible and clumsy side and Ardeth was forever pulling him out of trouble that the twins had gotten him into.  Poor Samir was their prime target in most cases.  Not only was he teased for being intelligent, but he was also a virgin and that alone caused him much grief with the twins.  

"Maybe they will kill each other this time," Kedar suggested from the other side of Ardeth.  "And save us all the headache of having to hear the winner's boasting and the loser's bellyaching."

Ardeth shook his head with a smile.  "They would only come back to haunt us and then we would never be rid of them."  Kedar tossed his head back and laughed loudly.

"Ardeth."

The Chieftain's son turned towards the familiar voice of the Chieftain himself and watched him approach.  "Sabah al khair, Abu (Good morning, Father)," he greeted the older man who was a slightly heavier version of himself.

Amid Bay stopped beside Samir and watched the twins battle each other for a few moments before turning to the three young men beside him.  "How long do they usually go?"

"Well, that all depends, ya sidi," Kedar spoke up.

Amid raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  The twins never failed to amaze him; they were the only boys he knew that could pull a prank on their enemy before taking them down.  They had only begun patrolling and standing watch a few months ago.  They'd turned twenty-one – received their tattoos – and tackled their duty like only the twins could . . . with gusto.  

Their Commander, Talib Bishr had already told him of their exploits while on watch.  One incident in particular happened a few weeks ago when a group of men had shown up at Hamanaptra thinking to dig up Seti's treasure.  It was the duty of the Med-jai to guard over the City Of The Dead and to keep out all outsiders.  It was their custom to drive them off – to kill, if necessary, in order to protect the secrets of Hamanaptra.  But apparently the twins had other ideas.  

According to Commander Bishr, Husam and Humam had snuck down before the planned attack and had basically booby-trapped the campsite.  Saddle cinches were cut, rifles were disassembled so that they fell to pieces when picked up, and tents were rigged so that they would collapse with the slightest movement.  There was so much chaos when the Med-jai finally attacked that Commander Bishr pulled his men back and watched as the strangers fled into the night.  The twins had been proud of themselves, but Commander Bishr had frowned upon their prank and had reported them to the Chieftain.  

Amid had been amused and had had to fight a smile while Commander Bishr retold the tale.  He had not really wanted to punish the twins, for no one was hurt as a result of the prank and it had accomplished what they were there to do, however guarding over Hamanaptra was a serious duty and should be taken as such.  So they had each received extra duty and had been forbidden trips to Cairo for two weeks.  "Depends on what, ya shabb (my young) Kedar?"

Kedar grinned.  "On how deeply in trouble they are with their Ume."

Ardeth snorted while Amid smiled knowingly.  "Ah yes, I can see it will then be a long morning for them, hmm?"  The young men nodded in agreement, knowing full well that the twin's mother spent most of her time furious with her boys.  

"Well, I have a message I need for you to deliver to Dr. Bey in Cairo, Ardeth," Amid continued.  "Can you leave right away?"

"Aiwa, Abu.  I'll go get changed now."  Ardeth grabbed his robes where they were draped over a nearby fence post and headed off to towards his parent's tent.

"Ya sidi, with your permission, may I accompany Ardeth to Cairo?" Kedar asked respectfully.

Amid thought a moment, his eyes still on the twins as they started to show signs of tiring.  "Aiwa, Kedar and take those mongrels with you as well," he finally answered with a smile.  "I think they have been punished long enough."  He winked at Kedar and walked away to prepare the message for Ardeth to deliver.

~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth entered his family's tent, using the robes he still carried in his hands to wipe the sweat from his face and upper torso.  He stopped suddenly when he heard feminine giggles to his left and he pivoted quickly to find three sets of eyes staring at his naked chest.

Jumanah Bay, Ardeth's younger sister walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and dried fruits and glared angrily at her brother when she spotted him standing half naked in front of her friends.  "Must you walk around naked in front of my friends, ukh (brother)?"

Jumanah was four years younger than Ardeth.  At sixteen, she was as beautiful as Ardeth was handsome – her long black hair hung in a thick braid down the middle of her back, but when it was loose, it was full of the same ringlet of curls that both she and Ardeth had inherited from their father.  Where Ardeth's skin was bronzed by the sun and already showing signs of roughness from a combination of hard work and exposure to the weather - hers was a light olive – smooth and soft to the touch.  They both had the same high cheekbones, straight nose and full lips, but Jumanah's eyes were almond shaped like their mother's and a more golden brown in color.

"I am hardly naked, ukht (sister)," he answered half annoyed that he was even still standing there, but his sister was right and it was improper for him to stand there half dressed in front of the single females, so he slipped easily into his black robes covering himself.  He started to turn away, however, his attention was caught by a certain female presence in the room.  He hadn't seen her at first, one of the other girls had blocked his view of her, but now she shifted ever so slightly and it was enough to catch his eye.  

Normally, he wouldn't be able to see her face for it was their law that all females covered their faces, especially in the presence of an unmarried male, but she was a guest in his parents' home and therefore the covering was not required unless she left the tent.

Ardeth allowed himself the rare opportunity to look at her - his dark eyes roamed over her lovely face with her soft brown eyes framed by long thick eyelashes.  She had very soft feminine features with her high cheekbones and small nose that turned up slightly at the end.  Her dimples winked at him as she smiled and Ardeth had to bite back a moan from escaping.  Like the other girls, her long silky ebony hair was pulled back in a thick braid that hung down her back.  

Karimah Nasir was the daughter of Rashid Nasir, Commander of the Third Tribe and she was also Jumanah's best friend.  In Ardeth's opinion, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and she never failed to take his breath away.  Their eyes met for a brief moment – the knowledge of their mutual interest passed between them.

"Ume!" Jumanah yelled as she set the tray down with a loud rattle.  "Ardeth is bothering my guests!"

Ardeth's eyes darkened in anger as they snapped up to clash with his sister's as he heard the voice of his mother.  "Ardeth, ya ibney, come here please and help me for a moment."

"Aiwa, Ume," he answered respectfully, then growled at his sister as he passed.  "I'll deal with you later, shoeya sheTan (little devil)."  Jumanah tossed her head and ignored him.  His gaze met Karimah's once more as he passed, giving her a brief nod, then disappeared back towards the kitchen area to assist his mother with whatever it was she needed him for.  Most likely it was nothing, merely her way of defusing the situation.  

Numa Bay was like that, such a gentle woman, yet strong – never letting them get away with anything.  Ardeth adored his mother, he even loved his sister at times, but most of the time he'd like to kill her.  Perhaps he could talk the twins into losing her in the tunnels of Hamanaptra sometime.  He stopped short, then chuckled softly.  La, she'd probably drive even Imhotep crazy.

Ardeth entered the kitchen area and immediately saw his mother sitting at a long table talking with another woman.  Numa was a small thin woman, but what she lacked in size, she made up with inner strength.  She was a lovely woman, with long silver streaked black hair that was braided and coiled and pinned at the base of her neck.  She turned her soft brown eyes on her son and smiled. "Ya ibney, you remember Karimah's Ume, Farida Nasir."

"Aiwa, Marhaba, Saiyida Nasir," Ardeth greeted formally, bowing in respect.  He noted that Karimah had inherited her mother's beauty and if not for the age difference, they could be sisters.

"Marhaba, Ardeth.  I trust all is well with you?"

"Aiwa," he answered politely then turned to his mother – bending to kiss her cheek.  "SamaH ana, Ume (forgive me, Mother), but I can not stay.  Abu needs me to deliver a message to Dr. Bey in Cairo and I must get changed."

Numa Bay lifted her hand to cup the side of her son's handsome face and nodded.  "Be safe, ya ibney and return home quickly."

"Aiwa, Ume," Ardeth answered and again kissed his mother's cheek.  He turned to retrace his steps back through the front room area when Numa's voice stopped him.

"Go the back way, Ardeth.  You know how your sister is when she is entertaining her friends."

Ardeth stopped and looked back at his mother over his shoulder and saw the twinkle gleaming in her eyes.  "Aiwa, Ume," he smiled and redirected his steps down a hall that led to the bedrooms.

~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later, Ardeth rode his black stallion in silence towards Cairo.  Husam and Humam – excited that their punishment was over and could venture into town again - had ridden up ahead to the oasis they'd be stopping at to rest and took Samir with them.  Kedar rode quietly beside his friend until he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I hear Karimah Nasir was in the village today visiting your sister."

"Haik (So)."  Kedar grinned as he watched Ardeth pretend disinterest.  For a while now, Kedar had suspected that Ardeth had a soft spot towards his sister's best friend.  Anytime a message needed to be delivered or supplies taken to the Third Tribe, Ardeth was usually the first to volunteer.

"So, did you happen to see her?"

Ardeth flashed him an annoyed look.  "What does it matter if I saw her or not?"

Kedar laughed.  "My, my, my.  Aren't we a bit touchy?  I was simply asking, ya saHib."

Ardeth pursed his lips together, annoyed that Kedar was seeing right through him.  

"Aiwa, I saw her," he finally admitted testily.

Kedar laughed again.  "Don't sound so pained, ya saHib.  There is nothing wrong with admitting you saw her."  Ardeth glared at him, but remained silent.  Kedar grinned, his handsome face filled with mirth.  "I hear that Haytham Sa'd has been asking about her."

Ardeth's head whipped around, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.  "Who told you this?"

Kedar bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing.  "I hear he's planning to speak to her Abu soon."

Ardeth suddenly reached over and clamped a strong hand on Kedar's wrist, their horses coming to an uneasy stop.  There was a dark dangerous look in his eyes as he looked at his best friend.  "If Haytham goes anywhere near her, I will kill him.  Karimah is mine."

Kedar's lips spread into a wide grin.  "Do not worry about Haytham, ya saHib.  I hear that Karimah's heart belongs to only you."  He winked at Ardeth and suddenly Ardeth realized that his friend had purposely goaded him into confessing his interest in Karimah.

"Inta dud (You worm)," Ardeth growled and shoved Kedar off his horse.  Kedar landed with a hard thud on the sand, then rolled up and howled with laughter.  Ardeth watched his friend with a look of disdain.  "It would serve you right if I left you here to rot in the sun."

Kedar pushed himself to his feet – laughter still dancing in his eyes.  "Ah, but then who would be here to keep you out of trouble?"

Ardeth snorted as Kedar swung back up into the saddle and they continued on.  They could see the oasis in the distance and their horses picked up the pace at the smell of water nearby.  "You will tell no one of my interest in Karimah Nasir, Kedar."

"I would never betray your trust, ya saHib, but why the secrecy?"

"Because I do not wish to marry now.  My purpose in life does not involve a wife at this point and I do not wish to make her wait until I am ready.  Besides, she is only sixteen."

Kedar laughed loudly.  "Allah, you are a contradiction!  You do not wish to make her wait for you, but yet you will kill any other warrior that goes near her!  Yes, that should help her decide on someone else."  Ardeth glared at him, but said nothing.  "And as far as her age is concerned, you know as well as I do that sixteen is not too young.  Most of the women of our tribe are eligible for marriage at sixteen."  

Ardeth sighed heavily; his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.  Kedar knew him too well and made all his excuses sound stupid, even to his own ears. "Ardeth," Kedar continued after his friend continued to remain quiet.  "I understand your reasons of not wanting to marry now.  You are, after all, the future Chieftain of the Med-jai and much rests on your shoulders, but you should not have to go through that alone.  Nothing is written that a chieftain must prove himself before he can have a family."

"I know, Kedar," he finally answered softly.  "And perhaps you are correct.  Karimah holds my heart and I cannot imagine a future without her, but still, I have not even reached my twenty-first summer yet.  I have goals and a duty to my people that I must attend to first.  How can I possibly take her as a wife when I'm not even on patrols yet?"

"Aiwa, I can see where that could definitely be a serious problem," Kedar teased.  Ardeth shook his head as a small smile played around his full lips.

"You do not understand, Kedar.  You have always been carefree with the women-"

"That does not mean I do not understand love and duty," Kedar spoke softly, cutting him off.  He reined his horse in to a stop.  They were still about a mile from the oasis and the hot sun beat down on them.  Ardeth stopped just ahead of him and turned back to see what his friend was doing.  "I know you, ya saHib.  I know how strong your sense of duty reigns within you, however I also know that you are a man who needs the strong love of a woman behind him.  If you feel you must wait until you are wearing the tattoos and are patrolling, then do so.  But I suggest not waiting much longer beyond that.  Do not torture her or yourself in that way."

"And this is advise coming from someone who flirts with four women at once while luring a fifth one into his bed."  Kedar grinned unashamed of his reputation with the females.

"Aiwa, but that is me, not you, and you know I am right."

Ardeth was saved from having to answer when a high-pitched scream filled the air.  Ardeth's horse reared up, startled at the sound and he quickly laid a hand on the stallion's neck, settling him.  "That sounded like Samir.  What in Allah's name have Husam and Humam done now?"

"By the sounds of it, it can't be good," Kedar answered, urging his horse forward.  Both men sent their horses into a gallop as they hurried towards the oasis.

~*~*~*~*~

Husam and Humam hobbled their horses and looked around the oasis.  It was lush and green and teeming with sounds of wildlife.  Samir hobbled his own horse nearby and reached into his saddlebag for some dried meat and dates that he'd brought with him.

"Samir," Husam called out after taking a long drink from his water pouch.  "Humam and I want to give you an early birthday present."

Samir looked up, suddenly feeling nervous.  Anytime the twins sought to give him anything, it put him on guard.  "My birthday isn't for four more months."

"We know, but we still wish to do something for you."

"Don't look so nervous, Samir," answered Humam with a grin.  "You will like this present, I promise."

The only difference between the twins was the neatly trimmed beard that Husam wore.  It really wasn't worn by choice, but out of respect for their chieftain who asked that one of them do something that would help others tell them apart.  They were average looking young men, not overly handsome, but far from ugly.  The tattoos that lay permanently across their cheeks and across their foreheads gave them a dangerous look and earned them many long stares and wide berths from foreigners in Cairo.  The twins were the oldest of the group having turned twenty-one five months back and were notorious for pulling off pranks on others.  Samir was their favorite target.

Husam crossed over to where Samir had sat down on a rock and dropped down into the sand – crossing his legs in front of him.  "I have decided that you will not be spending your time at the museum like you usually do on our trips to Cairo."

"I won't?" Samir began wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"No, you won't," Humam answered as he came up to stand behind Samir.  "We are taking you with us to Rana's."

Samir's blue eyes widened in fear, his head began to shake back and forth in a furious motion.  "Oh no, no, I couldn't possibly-"

Husam held up his tattooed hand to silence him.  "Samir, you are nineteen summers now and still a virgin.  I know that Humam and I tease you about this, but the fact is that the men of the Med-jai have been going to Rana's for many years to initiate themselves into manhood.  It is something you should have done long ago."

"Husam, really, I can't."  Samir's boyish face turned bright red under his olive complexion.  He was both terrified and excited at the possibility of visiting Rana's.  "I wouldn't know what to do."

Husam laughed, reaching over to give cuff Samir on the arm.  "Do not worry, ya saHib.  The whore will know exactly what to do and she will teach you how to please a woman."  His smile began to fade when he saw his brother go on the alert.  "What is it, ya ukh?"

Humam shook his head, but didn't stop staring into the thick foliage that was several yards off.  "I thought I heard something, but it's probably nothing.  You two wait here while I go take a quick look."

"Just be sure and warn us if something jumps you."

Humam looked back over his shoulder and flashed his brother a smile.  "I think I will more than likely warn whatever is out there about you, ya ukh."  Husam muttered something offensive and Humam laughed as he disappeared into the foliage with his hand resting easily on the hilt of his scimitar.

"Shouldn't we go with him, Husam?"

Husam spared Samir a quick glance before returning his attention to the dried meat and fruit he'd dug out of his saddlebag.  "If there is anything out there, Humam can deal with it," he answered with confidence.

Moments later they heard Humam's voice.  "Husam, Samir, taa'la hena (come here)."

His food forgotten, Husam stood and quickly moved towards his brother's voice.  Samir jumped up and followed, keeping as quiet as he could.  Husam moved like a jungle cat, swiftly, but with a quiet gracefulness.  Samir had no idea how Husam knew where his brother was, but within minutes they entered a small clearing to find Humam standing on the far side looking up at something in a tree.  "What is it?" Husam called out.

Humam looked back over his shoulder with a peculiar gleam in his eye that his brother was too far away to catch and smiled.  "Come look at this, it's the strangest looking thing I've ever seen."  He knew that it had to be some kind of bee or wasp nest and it was the perfect way to seek his revenge on Husam for sticking the tarantula down in his bedroll their first night on patrol several months back.  He'd been waiting patiently for the right time and finally it looked as if his patience had paid off.

Husam and Samir made their way across the clearing to stand next to Humam.  Pretending ignorance, Humam poked at a strange looking growth that was hanging from one of the branches with a long stick.  "What do you think it is?"

Husam shrugged as he eyed the brown growth carefully.  "I haven't a clue, I've never seen anything like it.  What do you think, Samir?"  When he received no answer, he turned his head to look down at the younger man to see him pale as a ghost beneath his olive skin.  He frowned.  "Samir?"

Just then the odd shape fell to the ground and broke open.  A loud buzzing noise could be heard and the three young men looked down at the ground to see huge black and yellow hornets crawling on the ground, in and around what was left of the broken shape.  

"Th-those are E-e-egyptian Ho-hornets," Samir stuttered as he began backing away slowly, his eyes glued to the insects crawling on the ground.  "They are deadly – _run!_"

Humam paled.  "Yaha (oh shit)." He spun around as the hornets began to take flight and collided with Husam.  "Egry besoraa (run fast)!" 

"We have to get to water," Samir yelled, his legs carrying him as fast as he could go.  His heart pounded loudly in his chest in memory of what he'd just recently read about Egyptian Hornets.  To find a nest of them out here in the middle of the desert was rare, but their sting was worse than a scorpion and they were quite deadly if stung too many times.  "It's the only way to escape them."

The twins quickly gained on Samir and passed him, leading the way to the only body of water at the oasis, a small pond.  They both skidded to a stop when they heard a blood-curdling scream.  Turning back, they saw that Samir had fallen and a few of the hornets had caught up with him.  Without thought, Husam ran back with Humam close on his heels.  The buzzing was getting louder as the angry hornets drew closer.  

They reached Samir quickly and swatted at the few huge black and yellow hornets.  One of the hornets stung the palm of Husam's hand as he crushed it – the pain ripping through his hand and up his arm was like nothing he'd ever experienced.  He bit back a cry of pain as he hauled Samir up and tossed him over his shoulder and began to run again towards the oasis.

They burst into the clearing where their horses were.  Husam kept going towards the pond while Humam quickly let the horses go to fend for themselves.  He heard the pounding of horse hooves and turned to see Ardeth and Kedar racing up towards him.  

"What has happened?" Ardeth called out, looking around for an enemy of any kind.

"To the pond, quickly.  Egyptian Hornets!"  Few people in Egypt didn't know what an Egyptian Hornet was.  Though they weren't as commonly found as other poisonous insects, their reputation was widely known.

"Oh for the love of Pharoah!  Yalla imshi!" Kedar murmured and kicked his horse forward to get to the pond as quick as he could.  They could both hear the buzzing getting louder and louder.  Ardeth leaned forward as Humam swung up behind him and his stallion leapt forward.

They made it to the pond in time to see Husam and Samir splashing into it and having to lay down in it in order to submerge themselves.  Kedar leapt off his horse and smacked it's rear to send it on and fell into the water.  Humam and Ardeth slid off Ardeth's horse and ran towards the water, the loud buzzing of hornets right behind them.  They hit the water with a loud splash and went under.

After what seemed like forever, they finally were able to rise up out of the water.  Ardeth looked around carefully, but the hornets – having lost their targets - had left.  Husam helped Samir sit up and noticed several large welts - one on his cheek and the other on the back of Samir's hand.  Husam winced in pain when he put weight against his right hand to shift in the water and when he raised his hand up, it was swollen and slightly discolored around the palm.

"Would one of you like to tell me which idiot stirred up an Egyptian hornet's nest?" Ardeth snapped looking from one twin to the other.

Humam shifted nervously beside him and Ardeth turned his dark gaze on him.  "Ana asif (I am sorry), ya sidi," he replied guiltily.  "I swear I didn't know that it was an Egyptian hornet's nest.  I would never endanger my brother or my friends in that way or in any other manner."

Ardeth sighed and ran a wet hand over his equally wet face.  He glanced over at Husam who was examining his swollen hand.  Ardeth then turned to see Samir cradling his arm.  One side of his face was also swelling up quickly, making his features look deformed.  "Is there any danger to you, Samir?"

"I non thinth tho," he answered through swelling lips.

"Husam, I want you and Humam to take Samir to the Ninth Tribe - they are an hour's ride from here.  Let their healer tend to him and to your hand.  Kedar and I will find you there on our return back from Cairo and collect you then."

"Aiwa, ya sidi," they both answered.  Even though Ardeth was younger than them by a year and not yet in a position of authority, both warriors respected him and it never occurred to them to disobey.  Naturally, they were disappointed in missing out on going into the city, but they both knew it was Humam's fault for what had happened and neither one of them complained of the decision.  They were both just happy that no one had been more severely harmed or Allah forbid, killed.

It took some time locating the horses, but they did and a half an hour later, Husam and Humam had their horses ready and prepared to leave with Samir.  The swelling in Samir's face seemed to worsen over time and Ardeth was becoming quite alarmed.  He approached younger man as he prepared to mount his horse and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"I am worried, ya saHib.  Are you certain you are in no danger?"

Ardeth wasn't certain, but he thought that Samir attempted to smile, yet all he saw was a slight twitching of his lips.  "Ith wheel bhee fin, R'reth."

Ardeth couldn't help but smile at his young friend.  He knew that Samir must be in pain, yet he was keeping up a brave front.  "All right, I'll hold you to that."  He turned to Husam and Humam as they approached.  Samir mounted his horse carefully and waited for the twins to join him.  Ardeth raised his hand towards them – palm out then moved it across his chest to place it over his heart.  "Allah kan ma'i ma'aya (God be with you)."

The three warriors repeated the hand gesture and said in unison, "Wa ma'i ma'aya (And with you)."  They turned their horses in the direction of the Ninth Tribe and moved off at a steady pace.

"Will he be alright?" Kedar asked coming up behind Ardeth as they watched the three friends ride off.

"He should be."

"Well, come on, then.  After all that, I need a woman."

Ardeth laughed as the tension eased out of him.  "When do you ever _not_ need a woman, Kedar?"

Kedar flashed his most charming smile, his scar giving him the appearance of a dangerous pirate or a frightening nomad.  "You make an excellent point, ya saHib."  

Ardeth and Kedar swung themselves up onto their horses and turned towards Cairo.

The End (… of course, only until their next adventure!)


	2. Samir, A Visit To Rana's and the Tuaregs

The Medjai Chronicles:  Ardeth's Younger Years

Samir, a Visit to Rana's and the Tuaregs

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:        The character of Ardeth Bay is owned by Steven Sommers and Universal Studio's.  No infringement intended.  All other characters were created and are owned by the author.

Author's Note: This is the second installment of the series and picks up approximately three months after the Egyptian Hornet's incident.

Again, special thanks go to my beta, Tori, who helped me create the scene between Adiva and Samir.  Thanks a million, toots!

Rated PG-13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth sat quietly underneath the early morning sun and carefully cleaned his weapons.   Sitting on a favorite spot less than a mile outside of his village, he was still close enough if needed, yet far away enough not be bothered unless it was an emergency.

He enjoyed coming out here to think.  On this small rise of a sandy dune, he could look out and easily see the village where he lived and beyond it.  Carefully, he ran the oiled rag back and forth across the blade of his scimitar.  In the dry hot desert, it was important to keep your blades clean and oiled.  To his left, a large strip of material lay out over the sand and his other weapons – a small sword, a dagger, a rifle and his bandoliers lie out waiting for his attention.

As he cleaned, his thoughts turned once again towards Karimah.  Three months had passed since he'd last seen her – three months since he'd walked into his parents tent and found her sitting - circled by his sister's friends.  More and more his thoughts would drift to her – keeping him off balance and distracted.  It was starting to interfere with his duties, which at the moment were not life threatening, but in a few short months, he would turn twenty-one and receive the tattoos of the Medjai.  His duties would change, he would be patrolling and standing watch at Hamanaptra, he could not tolerate the distraction.

He sighed softly as he glanced down at his bandaged wrist – evidence as to how distracted his thoughts of her had become.  Just the day before while practicing with Kedar, his mind had wandered and Karimah's beautiful face had floated before his mind's eye.  

His memories flashed him back to the last time she'd visited the First.  It had been the day that he and his friends had had the mishaps with the Egyptian hornets – Karimah had been at his parents tent visiting with his sister, Jumanah – and for the briefest of moments when their eyes had met, he'd been lost, just as he had been lost yesterday.

In that split second when his concentration had been broken – Kedar had swung his scimitar up, nicking his wrist.  The cut had not been deep, but nonetheless, it had bleed profusely.  Kedar – ever the rock – had moved swiftly, tearing off a strip of material from his robes and bandaged the wound.

"For Allah's sake, if not for mine, would you talk to her before you get yourself killed!"  

It was the only thing Kedar said before he walked off to attend to his assigned duties for the day.  Ardeth had stood there stunned.  Kedar knew of his interest in Karimah, but she had never been mentioned again since that day three months ago when Kedar had goaded Ardeth into admitting his feelings for her – that day when he'd last seen her.

It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.  He and Kedar were as different as night and day, yet they were closer than brothers.  Kedar knew him better than anyone just as he knew Kedar – best of friends – kin of the soul.

Perhaps Kedar was right.  Perhaps he _should_ speak with Karimah – make his intentions known.  Maybe by setting the future, he could survive the present.  He would speak with his father – ask for permission to ride over to the Third Tribe sometime in the next week or so and settle this.  With the decision made, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders.

"Ardeth!"

He lifted his head and turned to see Kedar hurrying towards him.  They had been born the same day – within the same hour – perhaps that explained the bond that lay between them and why Ardeth had a sudden sense of foreboding as his large friend stopped before him.

"We have a problem," Kedar said between breaths.  He was bent over at the waist - his hands resting against his thighs just above the knees – trying to catch his breath from running full out all the way from the village.

"Tell me!"  Ardeth immediately stood and began the task of attaching his bandoliers and other weapons to his muscular and now tensed-for-action body.

Kedar straightened to his full height.  He was only two inches taller than Ardeth, but he outweighed him by a solid fifty-five pounds.  "Husam and Humam have taken Samir to Cairo."

Ardeth's head whipped around, his dark eyebrows furrowed in a frown.  "What on earth for?"

"You know how they tease Samir about his . . . you know, his innocence."  Ardeth nodded, knowing full well how badly the twins teased Samir.  

"Well, they have been trying to get him to Rana's ever since the incident with the Egyptian Hornets.  It had been their plan then to take him there when we reached Cairo, but you know how that ended."  

Again, Ardeth nodded, remembering clearly what had prevented the twins and Samir from reaching Cairo that day.  It had taken sex weeks for the swelling to go down in Husam's hand and on Samir's arm and face.  They had found out later, from the healer of the Ninth Tribe, that because of Samir's relatively small size, if he'd received just one more sting, it might have killed him.  Egyptian Hornets could be _very_ deadly.  

"Apparently they snatched Samir during the night intent on deflowering our little friend before his twentieth birthday."

Ardeth stared intently at Kedar, trying to figure out what the problem was.  He could think of worse trouble for the twins to be getting into than kidnapping Samir and taking him to the local brothel.  "So what is the problem, ya saHib?"

Kedar exhaled heavily.  "They have gone without permission."

Ardeth sighed softly, his eyes closing in resignation.  "Laish ana (Why me)?" he groaned as his hands came up to rub roughly across his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Forty-five minutes later, Ardeth and Kedar rode as fast as they dared towards Cairo.  Already the burning heat of the Sahara was oppressive, the sun high in the sky and beating down on them, but it couldn't be helped.  They had to get to Cairo and get the twins and Samir back to the village before anyone else, besides Ardeth's father, knew they were absent or there would be hell to pay.  

He was actually surprised at how well his father had taken the news that the twins and abducted Samir and taken him to Rana's.  Memories of that earlier conversation floated through his mind as he and Kedar pushed their horses as hard as they dared…

_Ardeth had struggled with what to tell him father.  He had no valid excuse for him and Kedar to go to Cairo, yet he couldn't lie to him.  However, Ardeth's worry was for nothing.  As he and Kedar were discussing how they were going to manage the impossible, Amid Bay solved the problem for them._

_"Ardeth," his father called to him as he strode over to them from the Council's tent.  He'd just left a meeting with Elders when he'd been approached by Commander Bishr that the twins had not been seen all morning and they were due to report in for duty later that afternoon._

_Both Ardeth and Kedar had froze and had turned slowly to face Amid Bay.  _

_"Aiwa, Abu," Ardeth answered, noticing right away that his father was not happy._

_"Do either of you know where the twins are?"_

_Ardeth winced knowing he'd have to tell his father the truth.  Kedar shifted nervously beside him and whispered one word,  "Haqiqa (truth)."  It was Kedar's way of telling him that he knew he could not lie to his father and would support him._

_"Aiwa, Abu," Ardeth answered softly as his father came to a stop before him.  His father raised a questioning eyebrow and waited Ardeth's answer.  "They have gone to Cairo."_

_"Cairo," Amid repeated._

_"Aiwa, Abu," Ardeth confirmed._

_"Without permission."  It was a statement, not a question._

_"Aiwa, Abu and they apparently have abducted Samir and taken him with them."_

_Amid blinked in surprise.  "Why on earth for?"_

_"To, um . . . deflower our young friend," Kedar answered while fighting a smile.  He couldn't help it.  Though he was fully aware of the seriousness of what the twins had done, Kedar couldn't help but see the humor in it as well._

_Amid turned his dark gaze on Kedar.  "They have taken him to Rana's?"_

_"Aiwa, ya sidi."_

_Amid sighed.  "What am I to do with those two?"  It was a rhetorical question and neither answered.  Amid studied both young men for a moment, deep in thought.  He knew he would have to deal with the twins, but he wished to do it quietly._

_"Go get them and be quick about it.  When you've returned to the village, they are to report to me immediately, understood?"_

_"Aiwa, ya sidi," they both answered in unison and turned to hurry to the stable where their horses were kept._

At a normal pace, it was a half-day's travel to Cairo from their village.  At the pace they were traveling now, they should be there within three hours.

~*~*~*~*~

"We are going to be in so much trouble!"

Husam rolled his eyes and pushed Samir forward.  All the way to Cairo, Samir had complained about how much trouble they were going to be in when they returned from their illegal trip.  Now they stood outside of Rana's.  Samir's stomach was twisted in knots.  

Husam hissed, "Ralaq fauq!  Kaaf ma'a il istaka (Shut up!  Enough with the complaining!)!"

Humam opened the door at the entrance of the rather large looking house and stepped in with Husam, pushing Samir in from behind.  The foyer was large and spacious.  Couches lined the walls and a half dozen beautiful girls sat in various places, chatting and giggling amongst themselves.  Though they were dressed scantily in colorful material that was very sheer and left little to the imagination, every single one of the girls had a veil that covered their faces, leaving only their dark eyes exposed to visitors.

Samir swallowed hard and tried to back up, his palms sweaty, his hands shaking in terror.  He hit a hard wall that was Husam's chest and felt the hard grip of Husam's hands clamp down on his shoulders.  "Sahl (Easy), Samir.  They will not bite," Husam grinned.  "Unless you want them too."

The girls all recognized the twins and they waved and called out to them flirtatiously.  A moment later, an older woman appeared from another room and stopped before the warriors.  She was dressed in colorful robes of fine, expensive material.  

Smiling, she greeted them, "Sabah al khair, Saiyid (Good morning, gentlemen).  What can we do for you this morning?"

"Sabah al khair, Rana," Humam returned the greeting.  "We have brought a friend here that is in need of some . . . attention."

Rana looked at the pale handsome warrior with the blue eyes before her and smiled.  "What is your name?"

"S-s-samir," he stammered.  Rana's smile widened.

"First time, Samir?"  He nodded, his eyes wide and fearful of the unknown.

Husam's hand tightened on Samir's shoulder.  "Aanisa (Miss) Rana," Husam spoke quietly.  Her brown eyes lifted to meet his dark gaze.

"Aiwa, Husam?"

"I would like to request Adiva for Samir's first time.  Will that be possible?"

Rana smiled and nodded.  "Aiwa, of course.  Adiva would be perfect."

"Who is Adiva?" Samir whispered to Husam nervously.

"Adiva is a sweet young mara (woman) who will be gentle with you," Husam answered.  "Do not fear, Samir, she will take care of you or I would not allow this to happen, understand?"

Suddenly, Samir took a deep breath and let it out slowly and nodded.  He understood what Husam was saying and it helped him to relax a bit.  The twins may enjoy targeting him for their teasing and their jokes, but they were loyal friends and would make sure he was treated right.

"Adiva," Rana called out.  "Come and meet Samir."

A small, young woman stood from one of the couches.  She was dressed in array of yellow silk and sheer material that seemed to sparkle beneath the lights.  A sheer yellow veil covered her face leaving her dark eyes bare.  Black kohl accented the shape of her eyes, bringing out the rich brown color of them.  Samir's eyes widened at the beautiful, shapely woman that approached them, his breath quickened as his body reacted to the sight of her lush curves.

"She is to your liking, yes?" Husam whispered in his ear from behind him.

Samir nodded, his voice refusing to work.  Humam chuckled at his young friend.  "She's all yours, Samir, have fun.  Husam and I will wait for you here.

Samir's eyes shot to Humam.  "You are not going to-" 

"La," Husam answered a little disappointed, his eyes seeking out Dalal, his favorite.  "This trip is for you.  My brother and I will return another time."

"Well then," Rana interrupted.  "Adiva, go ahead and take Samir to a room."

"Aiwa, madam," she answered and reached out to take Samir's hand.  He stared at her as if in a trance as she led him from the main room.

"Now then," Rana looked at the twins.  "Which one of you will be paying for this?"

~*~*~*~*~

Outside of Rana's two Tuareg warriors watched as the three Medjai warriors entered the building of the well-known whorehouse.  They had been following the three Medjai since they'd left their tribe.  They had been watching and waiting for an opportunity such as this.  They were seeking revenge - revenge against the Medjai for the death of their friends during a recent raid – a raid that the twins had been a part of.  The band of Tuaregs had been thieves and murderers - the two, the only survivors of their group.  The Medjai acting as the law in the desert had wiped them out, putting a stop to their attacks on unsuspecting travelers.

Now the two survivors wanted revenge and they would start with the twins.

"What do you think, Qutaiba?" asked his friend, Mus'ad.

"I think that neither one of us is good enough to take on the brothers.  We must have leverage if we plan to bring them both down."

"What kind of leverage?"

Qutaiba smiled, but it was not meant to be friendly.  "We will take their friend and when they come to rescue him, we will have a trap set and waiting for them."

~*~*~*~*~

Adiva led Samir down a long hallway and into a room.  It was sparse, with only a bed and a table, but for what they were used for, it was all that was needed.  The bed was neatly made, with clean sheets.  The table was large enough to hold a bowl of fruit, a plate of cheeses and a jug of water.  The window that opened up into an alley was pushed partially open to let in the fresh morning air – a warm breeze sifted through, causing the lightweight curtains to float up in the air as if waving to the occupants.

Samir watched with wide eyes as Adiva closed the door behind them and turned to face him.  "May I remove my veil, ya sidi?" she asked softly.

Samir swallowed and nodded his head.  "P-please, c-call me Samir," he stammered as he watched the soft yellow gauze material come away from her face.  His breath hitched in his throat.  

_Hulu ir-raHman Allah (Sweet merciful, God)!_ He thought to himself, h_iya kwaiyis (she is beautiful)!_

As petite as her body may have been, her features were large and lush, promising a bounty of pleasure. The sheer yellow silk made her dark caramel skin seem like it was glowing.  Her large beautiful eyes held Samir's attention as he stood there dumbly, staring at her beauty.  He licked his lip nervously as he gazed at the rest of her face.  Her lips were lush and had a light shine to them.  Her smile was sweet and inviting and yet Samir stood frozen to the spot.

Adiva pushed herself away from the door and approached Samir.  With every step she took towards him, he took a step backwards, away from her.  Adiva smiled softly, small straight white teeth contrasting against her skin as she spoke, "There is no need for fear, Samir.  There will be no pain for you.  A young man's coming of age is unlike a young woman's."

Flustered, he sputtered, "I am we- well aware of that.  It's… it's just…"

She took another step towards him and with his own step backwards, his legs connected with the bed and he found himself sitting on it a moment later.  Taking this as a positive sign, Adiva finished her approach to Samir and dropped to her knees, her hands finding a resting place on each of his young, strong thighs.  

"It's just what?" she murmured.

Dropping his eyes, to stare blindly at his hands that were clasped tightly before him, he whispered, "I'm not like the twins, or Kedar.  I don't know the first thing about pleasing a woman."  His face flamed red as he admitted the secret that had kept him from coming to Rana's before now.

"I see," Adiva answered softly.  Her hands moved slowly, easily back and forth along the tops of his thighs, feeling the hard muscles beneath.  Samir may have been smaller than his friends and more interested in books than fighting, but he still worked out, sparring with the other warriors and doing manual labor around the village making him strong and his muscles hard.  

"And is that what they expect of you?  To be like them?"

"Well…" Samir hesitated.  He lifted his long black lashes, his dark blue eyes gazing into Adiva's soft brown ones.  "Kedar does not, but then again, I don't think anyone could be like Kedar."

Adiva laughed softly.  "Aiwa, that is true enough.  Kedar is one of a kind, alhandullallah (thank God).  I do not think we could handle more than one Kedar, however, the twins?"

Samir shook his head, his eyes dropping once more.  "The twins would be a different story.  They are the ones pushing this – pushing me here."

"And you do not approve?"

"It's – it's not that exactly," he began softly.  "It's just…" he sighed softly, frustrated with his inability to express himself.

Adiva shook her head slowly as she continued to stroke his legs.  "There is no shame in what we do, Samir.  We are blessed with many senses and those senses bring us pleasure.  I am not asking anything more from you than that you derive pleasure from me.  I do not expect you to treat me as the twins do or even as Kedar does.  None of the girls would."  She raised one soft coffee-colored hand to his face and he nearly flinched at her caress, eyeing her with near-fear.

She brushed his jawline with her fingertips.  "I have an idea.  Close your eyes."  

He stared wide-eyed, "But-, but why?"

She tilted her head, her voice patient.  "Because I think it will help to relax you, instead of having you jump at my every move."

Samir smirked slightly when he realized how correct she was.  _Here I am, with a beautiful woman and behaving as though I were trying to avoid a scorpion bite._

Shyly he nodded and closed his eyes.  He felt her hands brush against his hair as she removed his turban.  He sighed softly when he felt her slender fingers push through his short black hair, lightly massaging his scalp.  Slowly he felt himself begin to relax, his hands resting on either side of his hips on the bed.  Next he felt her hands at his waist, unfastening his belt.  His robes loosened as she pulled the belt away, then her expert hands slipped inside his robes to touch his warm skin.  

Samir breathed in sharply at the feel of her soft hands flattened against his hard chest.  He swallowed convulsively as they moved upwards to push the material off his shoulders and down his arms.  He was already so hard that it was nearly painful.  His breath was coming faster, heavier now.  He nearly jumped when she suddenly leaned in and felt her breath near his ear as she said huskily, "Wait a minute.  Open your eyes again."

Confused, he opened them, and found her dark brown eyes gazing into his.  She whispered, "You have the loveliest blue eyes I have ever seen, Samir.  Right now, they are as dark as sapphires – filled with passion."  His cheeks flushed a deep red at the sound of her sweet seductive words.  "Okay, you may close them again now."

He shut his eyes again, squeezing them tight as his hands clutched nervously beside him on the bed.  But the next instant truly began the burning within him.  His lips were touched by silk.  _No, velvet.  No, it was satin._  Then he realized the warmth resting on his lips.  _Allah,__ she's kissing me._

He gasped as her lips moved expertly against his – shaping, molding them as she applied more pressure to his own.  He felt her hands press against his knees, seeking more space for her body.  He slackened the muscles in his thighs haltingly, his mind barely able to respond to the touch of her hands while her lips were touching his.  Her tongue slipped out to slowly trace his bottom lip and he whimpered.

Adiva draped herself across his chest.  He shuddered at the sensation of her soft curves draping over him.  Her hands drifted from his knees back to his thighs.  He sighed as his hand reached out to rest upon her hip.  He began slowly to return her kisses when one of her hands slid towards the juncture of his thighs and caressed him.

Samir's breath caught in his throat as his body reacted the only way it could from having a beautiful woman touch him where no one else had ever touched him, except for himself.  She was tracing the shape of his firm erection with her fingernails; softly cupping the hard length of him when she looked up into his face to see the instant that pleasure collided with his handsome features.

A moment later, he gasped then his cheeks burned again, but this time from shame, as he turned away from her kisses, his breath short.

Adiva bit her lip as she grasped his shoulders.  "Oh, my Samir, it's alright, really."

He shook his head.  "La, it is _not_ alright.  I am certain that this has never happened to you."  Then suddenly his eyes widened with fear.  "And the twins," he exclaimed with a groan.  "Ir-raHman Allah, I will never hear the end of this."

Adiva fought a smile that threatened to break free across her lips.  "It happens more than you think, my handsome warrior," she said as she rose and gathered some water in a cloth napkin and handed it to him.  Slowly, he gazed at her, his eyes showing embarrassment and hope, hope that she was speaking the truth and not simply humoring him.

She smiled as she sat beside him and caressed his short onyx hair.  "Come back when you're ready, Samir.  And not to worry… your friends will not hear of this from me."

She pecked him on the cheek and rose up.  Heading for the door to give him privacy, she spoke over her shoulder, "Good bye, Samir, until our next time."

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, Qutaiba and Mus'ad moved unseen through the alley that ran past the back of Rana's.  "Wait here and keep watch," Qutaiba commanded softly to Mus'ad, "while I go see where that Medjai kalb (dog) is.  When I give you the signal, get the horses and be waiting."

"Aiwa, ya sidi," Mus'ad answered as Qutaiba slunk off towards a partially open window at the back of the house.

Looking around to make certain that he was unseen, Qutaiba flattened himself against the house next to the window.  He could hear voices coming from inside - a woman's voice as he eased his head over to peer inside.  Qutaiba smiled.  Luck was with them this day as he spotted his prey inside.  Now if the whore would just leave, he could get on with his business.

"It happens more than you think, my handsome warrior," Qutaiba heard the whore say.  He watched as she stood up and moved to get a wet cloth.  She returned and handed the cloth to the Medjai then caressed his hair.  "Come back when you're ready, Samir.  And not to worry… your friends will not hear of this from me."

Qutaiba pulled back and snickered silently as he realized what must have happened.  So this was the young whelp's first time, was it?  And apparently, he'd cum in his pants like an overeager boy.  He peeked in again just in time to see the whore leaving.  _Perfect, _he thought to himself.  _Now we can grab the kalb while he's dressing._

Stepping back away from the window, Qutaiba let out a soft yipping sound, like a small dog.  He watched as Mus'ad turned and made eye contact with him.  Qutaiba nodded his head once and Mus'ad turned and hurried away to get their horses.  Qutaiba moved back to the window and peeked inside.  The Medjai kalb was now standing, dabbing at the front of his pants with the wet cloth.  Qutaiba had to swallow his laughter, but allowed a grin to spread across his face.

While the warrior was distracted, his back to him, Qutaiba eased the partially opened window the rest of the way up.  He thought the warrior must be deep in thought to not have heard him.  _Young and inexperienced,_ he thought.  For though he moved as silently as he could, still, he made enough noise that he should have attracted the young man's attention.

Carefully, he eased himself through the open window and stood up, amazed that the young Medjai had still not sensed his presence.  By now the warrior had pulled his robes on and was intent on buckling his belt around his waist.  It wasn't until Qutaiba took a step forward, landing on a squeaky floorboard that the warrior lifted his head and turned in his direction.

Samir frowned as he saw the Tuareg warrior standing several feet away from him.  "Who-"

But that was as far as he got for the Tuareg suddenly lunged at him, slamming him to the floor.  Samir felt his head explode as the Tuareg's fist met his jaw and then he slipped into the black void of unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth opened the front door leading into Rana's.  Kedar followed him in and immediately a chorus of feminine voices rang out in greeting.

"Kedar!"

"Marhaba Kedar."

He grinned as Ardeth rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  "Just remember, we don't have time, Kedar," he told his friend.  "We are _not_ staying long enough for you to play."

"I can be quick, ya saHib," he answered as a small group of women gathered around him all talking at once.  Kedar slipped his arms around the two next to him, drawing them both close against his side, his lips spreading in a wide, playful smile.

"Kedar," Ardeth growled, but his warning was lost in the sea of feminine voices.  He shook his head in a combination of humor and frustration.  His friend's good looks and charms drew women like magnets, the thin wicked scar across the left side of his face - that Kedar forever hounded him about - constantly drew their attention, but now was not the time for it.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?"

Ardeth turned to see Husam walking towards him.  Humam sat on a couch nearby talking with several women.  "Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you and Humam are in?"

Husam winced, then shrugged his broad shoulders.  "I take it we have been missed."

"Aiwa, ya saHib, you have," Ardeth answered.  "Ya abu sent Kedar and I here to bring you, Humam and Samir back to the village.  He wants to see you and Humam the minute we return."

Husam sighed softly.  "Your abu knows, huh?  Well, I suppose it was unrealistic for us to think we could slip out and get back unnoticed," he said, then smiled.  "However, the punishment will be worth suffering through for Samir."

Ardeth looked around the room.  "And speaking of Samir, where is he?"

"In back with Adiva."

Ardeth nodded, his lips twitching into a smile.  He'd always been a firm believer that Samir needed to visit Rana's only when he was ready, however the twins were not of the same mind and it had been a constant battle with them since Samir turned sixteen and made the mistake of mentioning an interest in one of the maidens within their tribe.  Since then, the twins had been relentless in their endeavors to see Samir brought into the world of women.  "Adiva, aiwa, she would be good for Samir's first time."

Husam nodded with a grin.  "I thought so as well."

Ardeth sighed, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose.  "However, we must go, Husam-"

"Ardeth, you can't be serious?  Samir, he's-"

Ardeth cut Husam off with a hard look.  "Do not push me, Husam," he said, his voice deadly soft.  "I know you did this with the best of intensions, but the fact is, is that both you and Humam left the village without permission.  You have not only hung yourselves for desertion but you have involved Samir as well.  Think about that while we ride back to our tribe."

Humam appeared next to his brother, a frown settling on his young features.  "Samir will not be punished, will he, Ardeth?  Husam and I will take complete blame and responsibility for this.  Your abu has always been fair with regards to Samir."

"That is true," Ardeth answered looking directly at Humam.  "Because ya abu knows you both too well, but Samir _could_ have said no.  He _could_ have refused to go."

"So, what are you saying, Ardeth?" Husam asked, a worried frown on his face now matching his brother's.

Ardeth started to answer but was distracted when Adiva entered the room.  "There is Adiva," he told the twins unnecessarily.  "They must be finished." He watched as Adiva suddenly smiled at seeing Kedar.  He groaned, his hands coming up to rub at his face in frustration.  Kedar loved all women, but Adiva did happen to be his favorite.

"Adiva, ya hulu shoeya malak (my sweet little angel)," Kedar greeted her with a huge smile.  He stepped away from the women who had been surrounding him and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

Adiva laughed, swatting at his arms.  "Put me down, you massive beast!  Your weapons are poking me."

Kedar nuzzled her neck playfully, but eased her back down to her feet.  "That is not all that is poking you," he teased.  He breathed in deeply of her womanly scent and started to let her go, but then froze.  He pulled his head back slightly and gazed down at her.  "I thought you and Samir-"

Adiva cut him off by pressing her lips to his.  "Kedar Ishaq," Rana called out.  "You continue to kiss my ladies in this manner and I will start charging you for it."

Kedar jerked back, his dark eyes briefly glancing over at Rana, flashing her his most charming grin.  "SamaH ana, Rana.  I'll behave."

Rana snorted.  "That's what you always say."

"Where is Samir, Adiva?" Ardeth asked cutting in, wanting to get Samir and go as quickly as possible.

"He's coming.  He was just finishing up getting dressed when I left him."

Ardeth nodded then turned away, heading for the front entrance.  "Husam, Humam, come with me," he commanded.  "Kedar, wait for Samir and bring him out after he's finished dressing."

"Aiwa, ya sidi," Kedar answered, his eyes going curiously back to Adiva.  Ardeth and the twins left the house, going out to their horses to wait.

"How did you know?" Adiva asked quietly so that no one else could over hear.

"No scent," Kedar answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Adiva frowned at first, then her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.  "You are crude, Kedar Ishaq," she laughed softly.  Kedar grinned, his eyes moving to the hallway, expecting Samir to appear any second now.

He looked back down at Adiva when he felt her hand on his arm.  His head cocked slightly to one side at the serious look on her face.  "He was not ready yet, Kedar.  Please do not embarrass him over this.  I swore to him that I would tell no one."

Kedar flashed her a teasing smile, but nodded.  "Samir's secret is safe with me, Adiva."  When she raised an eyebrow at him, he laughed.  "I swear it on my honor as a Medjai," he added.

Adiva finally nodded, believing he would indeed keep it to himself - he may be a rake - but he was loyal and honorable and Adiva trusted him.  Kedar once more looked towards the hallway.  "Where is he?  It shouldn't take him this long," Kedar murmured more to himself than to Adiva.

"You are right," she answered a worried tone coming into her voice.  "He shouldn't be taking this long, Kedar.  He didn't have that much to put back on."

"I had better check on him," he said and moved past her, a sudden sense of foreboding settling in the pit of his stomach.

Adiva followed him, pointing out which room they'd used.  Kedar rapped on the door with his knuckles.  "Samir," he called out.  No answer.  He reached down and grabbed the knob, turning it and pushing open the door.

The room was empty.  Kedar frowned as he looked around.  "Samir?" he called out as he stepped inside.  He noticed the open window and started towards it.  "For the love of Allah, Samir, it isn't _that_ bad," he grumbled, but stopped suddenly when Adiva called to him.

"Kedar!"  He turned to glance back at her.  She was holding a scimitar… Samir's scimitar, he realized and his eyes widened as he suddenly spun back towards the window and hurried over to it, thrusting his head out to look around.  Even if Samir were too embarrassed to face them, he would _not_ have left his scimitar behind.

At the back of the house, he just caught sight of two Tuaregs on horses.  One of them appeared to have a large black lump draped over the saddle in front of him.  "LA!" Kedar roared causing the two Tuaregs to jump and look his way.

Kedar started to go through the window after them, but then realized as they rode off at a hard gallop that he'd never reach them in time.  He pulled back, a string of harsh Arabic curses escaping his lips as he rushed past Adiva and down the hall.  He hit the front door at a dead run, nearly knocking it off it's hinges, the loud bang as it hit the wall reverberated throughout the house.

Ardeth, having heard Kedar's bellow moments before was already hurrying up the walkway, but stopped when Kedar suddenly crashed through the front door.  "Samir has been taken by a couple of Tuaregs," Kedar growled as he raced past Ardeth.

"Ir-raHman Allah," Ardeth whispered in disbelief as he raced after his friend.

Kedar swung up on his horse in one fluid motion, his dark eyes glaring harshly at the twins.  "If anything happens to Samir, I'll-"

"Kedar," Ardeth snapped angrily as he swung up on his own horse.  He would like to strangle the twins himself, but they didn't have the time.  "How many of them were there?"  Kedar's horse danced impatiently beneath him, his angry gaze locked on the twins.  "Kedar!" Ardeth raised his voice to get his angry friends attention.

Kedar whipped his head around, meeting Ardeth's eyes.  "I only saw two of them," he bit out, his voice low and hard.  "But who knows if there were more waiting elsewhere."

"We'll just have to take that chance, we have to get Samir back now," Ardeth told them.  "Which direction did they go?" 

"They were at the back of the house, heading southeast."

"Ardeth, we wouldn't-"

"We don't have time for your excuses now, Husam," Ardeth barked, cutting him off.  "Yalla!" he kicked his horse forward and the four warriors rode hard in the direction their friend had been taken.

~*~*~*~*~

Qutaiba and Mus'ad raced through the crowded streets of Cairo.  They kept to the less populated alleys when they could, but it was inevitable that the mid-afternoon crowds would slow them down.

"Qutaiba," Mus'ad began as they stopped in a fairly deserted alley.  "Perhaps we should just dump him."

"Ralaq fauq (shut up)!" Qutaiba snapped.  "I am not giving up so easily."

"But they saw us before we could get away," Mus'ad complained.  "There are four of them, we will never make it out of Cairo."

Qutaiba whipped his sword out and pointed it at Mus'ad's throat, his dark gaze hard and filled with hate.  "You have two choices, Mus'ad," he growled menacingly.  "Either die now or help me."

Mus'ad swallowed hard and nodded his head.  "I will help you, Qutaiba," he answered, his eyes never leaving the sword at his throat.

"Wise decision," Qutaiba answered and put his sword away.  He looked around at where they were.  "Perhaps we can hide in one of these empty buildings.  Go check and see if any of the doors are unlocked."

~*~*~*~*~

Ardeth raised his hand, calling for them to halt.  He turned to look at his friends.  "We need to split up," he stated.  "You two," he pointed at Husam and Humam.  "Go east and cover as much ground as you can heading south.  If you separate, stay close enough to be able to assist the other if you find them," he ordered.  "Be sure and check empty buildings or alleyways where they could possibly duck into.  Kedar and I will head west."

The twins nodded and split off, disappearing down an alley.  Kedar turned to Ardeth.  "When I saw the two Tuaregs, one of them had Samir draped over the front of his horse.  I do not think he was conscious."

"We will find him, Kedar."

"I pray he is not already dead," Kedar answered, urging his horse forward.

"We will find him," Ardeth repeated and added softly, "and he will be fine."

~*~*~*~*~

"I do not understand it, Husam," Humam said as they rode down the alley, their eyes watchful, looking for anything that might seem out of place or disturbed.  "Why would Tuaregs kidnap Samir?  He's not even a part of the warrior sect yet."

"I do not know, ya ukh," Husam answered.  "But we must find him.  It is our fault that this has happened.  If we had not acted on impulse and just waited until it was our day for leave, then this would not have happened.  If Samir is killed because of this, his blood is on our hands."

Humam looked at his brother, the seriousness of their situation etched in the tenseness of his jaw, the set of his shoulders.  "We could not have predicted that this would happen, Husam.  I agree, it _is_ our fault, but we couldn't have known.  We _couldn't_ have known!"

Husam sighed, dragging a hand down his face.  "La, we couldn't have known this would happen.  But it has, ya ukh and now we must face the consequences."  He looked past Humam at the backs of some buildings that lined the alley.  "Go," he said, pointing his finger towards them.  "Go check those and I will check these over here.  Call me if you see or find anything."  Humam nodded and turned away, sending up a silent prayer to Allah that their friend was all right and that they would find him quickly.  Directing his horse in the direction his brother had pointed out, he dismounted and began checking for unlocked doors.

~*~*~*~

Mus'ad moved down the alley, checking doors.  Locked.  One after another, they were all locked.  Frustrated he kicked at one door.  Why would someone lock an empty building?  Moving down to the next door, he reached out, expecting the same, but was surprised when the knob turned.

He pushed open the door, peered in to see a large room, empty and covered in layers of sand and dust.  He turned his head, calling over his shoulder, "Qutaiba, I've found a place." Turning back, he walked inside to take a more thorough look around.

Qutaiba dragged Samir's unconscious body into the empty room and dumped him roughly on the dirty floor.  He glanced around the dim, dusty room and nodded.  "This will do," he announced to no one in particular.  The room was sparse with furnishings, three old chairs – one broken – and an old desk.  It was apparent that this particular room had not been used in quite a while.

Mus'ad disappeared through another door to check out the rest of the building, leaving Qutaiba to deal with hiding the horses.  Glancing down at the unconscious warrior, he used his booted foot to shove him over onto his back.  Giving him a good swift kick to the side to make certain that Samir was not faking, he was satisfied when the warrior did not utter a sound or flinch.  Turning, he exited the room back into the alley to quickly hide the horses and grab some supplies.

When he returned a short time later, Mus'ad had returned and was sitting in one of the chairs.  "The rest of the building is vacant as well and there is another way out of here, if we are discovered and forced to retreat within," he told Qutaiba as Qutaiba dumped several items onto the desk.

"Kowiees (Good)," Qutaiba responded then turned towards Samir who had started to stir, a moan escaping his lips.  He walked over to where Samir lay and bent over him.  "istayqaZa, intu Medjai kalb (Wake up, you Medjai dog)," he snarled with obvious hatred in his voice.

Samir groaned again, rolling to his side as he forced his eyes open.  His head hurt and it took a moment for his vision to clear and for the room to stop spinning.  He quickly recognized them as Tuareg, but he was clueless to who they were or why they would have kidnapped him.  "Who are you?" he rasped out weakly.  "What do you want with me?"

"Just a little payback, kalb," Qutaiba answered straightening up.  Without warning, he brought his foot back and kicked Samir in the gut.

Samir felt the pain explode in his stomach, the breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh.  For several long fearful moments, he couldn't draw in a breath.  Pain and nausea racked through his body and he fought to keep from vomiting even as he struggled to draw in a simple breath of air.

"You are no warrior," Qutaiba taunted in a hateful, cruel voice.  "You fight like a woman.  I took you down with such ease.  Perhaps it is because you like boys, eh?  Is that it, kalb?  I saw you with the whore, saw that you could not perform."  Qutaiba's lips curled up in a cruel sneer.  Samir did not answer, couldn't answer even if he wanted to.  He was struggling to breathe and fighting down the nausea that threatened to erupt.  "Perhaps I should give you to ya saHib here.  He likes boys, too." 

Samir felt the adrenaline rush of fear coursing through his body at the Tuareg's words.  He sent up a quick silent prayer to Allah that the twins were looking for him already, pleading with Allah that they would find him quickly.  Up against two opponents and without his scimitar – the odds were certainly not in Samir's favor.

~*~*~*~*~

They'd been searching for well over an hour now, Ardeth began to fear that they would not find Samir at all.  So far there had been no sign of either the Tuaregs or Samir and it lead Ardeth to believe that they were hiding somewhere within Cairo, but they could be anywhere by now.

Having left their horses tied to a post not far away, he and Kedar searched on foot, checking buildings, his sharp gaze searched the ground for any evidence that they might have passed this way, then he looked up to see Kedar duck into an alleyway just up ahead.  He moved in that direction, checking doors of the empty buildings, his eyes watchful.  He was nearing the entrance to the alley, when he heard a familiar whistle – a birdcall.  His body tensed as he rushed the few remaining feet and turned into the alley.  Kedar was studying something in his hand and he held it out to Ardeth as he approached his friend.

"Samir's leather wristband," Ardeth recognized it immediately.  Kedar merely nodded and held his finger up to his mouth, indicating to Ardeth to remain quiet.  Kedar then made another motion, indicating that Samir was probably in one of these empty buildings and Ardeth nodded his understanding as they both spread out to search.

~*~*~*~*~

Mas'ud fidgeted barely controlled eagerness.  Ever since Qutaiba had mentioned his like of boys, he'd been watching Samir with new eyes, with new interest.  For at least the tenth time in the past hour, he licked his lips and asked, "Can I have him now, Qutaiba?"

Qutaiba groaned, dragging his hand down his face.  "Will you give it a rest?" Qutaiba barked angrily at him.  He glared over at Mas'ud, saw the eager yet glazed look in his friends' eyes and curled his lip up in disgust.  "Fine, go ahead, but take him into the other room.  I do not wish to be subjected to your sick lusts."

Mas'ud's head bobbed up and down, a big smile on his face.  "Aiwa, Qutaiba," he responded, moving towards Samir.  "Shukran."

Samir's eyes widened in horror as he shrank back from the advancing Tuareg.  "Stay away from me," he whispered, trying his best to scoot away.  _Ir-raHman Allah, musa'adi ana (Merciful God, help me)!  _His mind screamed as the Tuareg grabbed him by the front of his robes and hauled him up.  He desperately tried to think what Ardeth would do or Kedar in such a situation.  

The thought almost made him laugh despite the situation he found himself in.  The two friends were so different, that it amazed everyone that they were friends at all.  Ardeth would handle this strategic planning, his every move choreographed, while Kedar would use his anger to charge without thought at all, relying on his strength.  Unfortunately for Samir, he lacked the skills for strategic planning or brute strength; however, he could use anger to possibly surprise them long enough to escape.

Gathering his courage, he struck out as hard as he could, clipping Mas'ud across the cheek.  "LA!" he practically screamed, propelling his weight into the bigger man.

~*~*~*~*~

It was clear how well Kedar and Ardeth knew each other by the way they quickly searched the alley, neither one making a sound.  They moved quickly and quietly, using hand signals to communicate.

Ardeth was just approaching a door when he heard the loud cry of denial from a familiar voice, "LA!" then he heard a crashing noise.  He quickly closed the distance to the door to find it locked.  Next to it was a large window that was completely covered in layers of dirt and sand.  Ardeth started to turn around to get Kedar's attention only to find his friend, scimitar in hand, charging towards the window.

"La," he whispered frantically, trying to stop him.  "Kedar, wait!"  But his order fell on deaf ears as Kedar, with a loud battle cry, hurled himself through the large window, his left arm coming up to protect his face, while his right arm, which griped his scimitar, stayed out away from his body.

The shattering of glass reverberated through the alley along with Kedar's battle cry.  He tucked and rolled, coming up on balanced feet to take in the situation with dark eyes.  Ardeth was immediately behind him, scimitar drawn as they faced down the two Tuareg kidnappers.

Qutaiba was on his feet the moment he heard the battle cry.  He spun towards the window, his scimitar appearing in his hand as the window shattered and a figure in black came through it, hitting the ground and rolling to his feet.  Behind him, Mas'ud struggled with Samir, the two of them rolling on the floor, until Mas'ud's greater strength finally won out.

Climbing to his feet and dragging Samir up with him, he drew out his dagger and held it to the young Medjai's throat, holding him from behind, so that Samir was displayed in front of him, effectively protecting him from any attack by Samir's rescuers.  In wide-eyed fascination, Mas'ud watched as the two young Medjai warriors, who didn't even have their tattoos yet, converged on Qutaiba.

The clanging of steel was deafening in the large room.  At first, Qutaiba seemed to be keeping pace, holding his own against the two Medjai.  He defended their attack with swift, precise parries and even managed his own attack before he began to falter.  The big Medjai, the one who had crashed through the window, used his strength to push Qutaiba back until he was cornered.  The other warrior, the one who'd come in behind the big one, turned to face him, his dark eyes sizing up the situation in a heartbeat.  

"Ardeth," Samir whispered in relief at seeing his two friends.  Their timing couldn't have been better if he'd planned it.

"Intu kull Haqq (You all right)?" Ardeth asked, his eyes never wavering from the Tuareg.

"Aiwa, ana hal-waqt (I am now)," he answered softly, then winced as the blade of the dagger that was at his throat pressed in to bite at his flesh.

"Ralaq fauq (Shut up)!" Mas'ud spat out, tightening his hold on Samir.  He took a quick glance back behind him to see where the other door was and then began to drag Samir toward it, careful to keep Samir in front with the dagger to his throat.  A scream of rage caught his attention and he glanced past Ardeth in time to see the big Medjai impale Qutaiba on his scimitar.  Moments later, Qutaiba crumpled to the ground dead.  

"Release, Samir," Ardeth ordered, bringing Mas'ud's attention back to himself.

Mas'ud sneered realizing that he was facing the Medjai Chieftain's son.  "I will slit his throat first," he warned, as Kedar spun quickly and advanced forward.

Ardeth raised his hand up, stopping Kedar when he would have charged past him.  "Waqaf (Stop) Kedar," he ordered and had to hide his surprise when Kedar actually listened.

Mas'ud laughed as he reached behind him to grasp the doorknob.  Turning it, he pulled the door open.  Samir didn't say a word, but blue eyes pleaded with his friends to save him, to do something to keep the Tuareg from dragging him off.

"You cannot escape us, intu SarSur (you cockroach)," Kedar threatened, his voice a deep growl.  "We will hunt you down."

Mas'ud shook his head, his confidence making him bold.  "You do and your friend here will die."

"You first," came a gruff voice from behind him.  Mas'ud barely had time to register the voice when strong hands grasped his head and snapped his neck.

Samir stood there frozen as the Tuareg let him go and fell dead to the floor.  He slowly turned around to see Husam standing in the doorway staring at him, Humam directly behind him.  Without a word, Husam stepped forward and grabbed Samir up into a bear hug, nearly crushing the smaller man.  "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Aiwa," Samir grunted with a smile.

"Forgive us, Samir," he said as he released his young friend.  "For getting you into this."

"It is not your fault, Husam, nor Humam's.  I do not blame either of you, I'm just glad you all showed up when you did," Samir answered, glancing down at the dead Tuareg at his feet.  He felt hands on his shoulders and glanced back to find Kedar smiling down at him.

"It is good that you are safe," he told him, then glancing up to glare at the twins.  "Or I would have been forced to kill Husam and Humam."

The twins shuffled their feet and looked duly chastised.  Neither one wished to face an angry Kedar.  He was a formidable foe when he battled in a good mood, but to face off with him when he was angry, not even together would the twins take him on.

Kedar reached inside his robes and pulled out a leather wristband.  "I believe this is yours," he said as he handed it to Samir.

Samir nodded, a grateful smile on his face.  "Shukran, Kedar," he answered, tucking the wristband inside his robes.  The wristband had belonged to his great-grandfather, who'd been much like Samir, interested more in books and history than in fighting.

Ardeth stepped forward, clapping Kedar on the back.  "Where did you two come from?" he asked curiously.  "Your search should not have lead you over here."

Humam grinned.  "Even from where we were, we could hear Kedar bellowing."

Ardeth grinned as Kedar glared at Humam.  Husam added, "Truthfully, we had covered our side quickly.  Not many empty buildings on that side of town.  We decided to keep working our way towards you, thinking that eventually we would meet," he explained.  "We were just a block or so away when we heard Kedar's battle cry."

Ardeth nodded and slipped his scimitar back into its sheath.  "Let us go then," he told them.  "Samir may be safe now, but you two," he indicated towards the twins, "still have to face ya abu."

The two brothers nodded, looking glum.  What had started out as a trip of good intentions and harmless fun had once again nearly ended in disaster.  Together they left the building, leaving the two dead Tuareg behind, each thankful that _this_ time no one had been seriously hurt.

The End… for now.


	3. Hamanaptra And Those Damn Bugs

Hamanaptra And Those Damn Bugs

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:  The character of Ardeth Bay belongs to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios.  No infringement intended.  All other characters are property of the author.

Rated:  PG-13

A/N:  Special thanks to my beta, Tori for catching all my errors.  :-)

Summary:  Ardeth and Kedar are trapped inside Hamanaptra.  Will they get out alive?  Please R&R!

~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think?"

It was late, just past midnight.  Ardeth and Kedar stood just on the outskirts of their village reading a message.

"It is obviously a prank the twins have cooked up," Ardeth answered his friend.  "Why else would we be summonsed to Hamanaptra in the dead of night just before our induction into the warrior sect?"

Kedar frowned and shook his head.  "But this message is not addressed to us, Ardeth.  It is to you and it isn't signed."

Ardeth looked it over carefully once more.  The message simply read,

 _AB - Meet me after midnight tonight down at Hamanaptra.  I have some important information for you_.  

"I found it on the floor in my room, and the handwriting is very much like Humam's."

"I do not like this."  Kedar spoke gruffly lifting his head to look into the night desert.

Ardeth shook his head.  "It is only the twins, Kedar.  This is very typical of them and you know it, especially with tomorrow night coming up."

"Still," Kedar responded softly, his dark eyes carefully searching out anything that might be out of place.  "I am uneasy about this."

Ardeth laid a hand on Kedar's shoulder, drawing his friend's attention.  "And I will not discount your unease, ya saHib.  We will go with caution."

A large figure came out of the darkness, hesitated then started to pass them by.  "Zaki?"  Ardeth recognized the young man immediately.  Zaki Hasim was three years younger than Ardeth and Kedar but was taller and heftier.  He had a maturity about him that belied his age and with the beard he had recently added, he looked much older than 18.

"Aiwa, ya sidi," Zaki replied as he turned back to the two.

"Is everything all right?"  Ardeth had always liked Zaki.  He tended to be quiet and watchful, and never hesitated to step forward when help was needed.

"Ya ume is not feeling well and abu sent me to get the healer," he answered softly, his golden brown eyes taking in everything.  He had heard bits and pieces of the conversation as he had drawn closer to the two friends, but he was not an eavesdropper and he as well as everyone else in the tribe were well aware of the twins pranks.  He prayed constantly that they would never turn their focus on him.

"SamaH ana, Zaki," Ardeth gestured with his hand for him to continue on.  "I did not mean to detain you.  I hope it is nothing serious."

Zaki smiled and nodded his head.  "Shukran, I am sure it is nothing."  His golden eyes met Kedar's dark gaze and the two acknowledged each other with a nod.  "Good night," he said and continued on his way.

Ardeth and Kedar watched Zaki disappear into the night.  "He would fit in well with our group," Kedar finally spoke breaking the silence.  "Why have we never included him?"

Ardeth shook his head.  "Zaki has always kept to himself.  I believe his best friend is from the Tribe of the Tenth."

"Isn't that where his ume is from?"

"Aiwa," Ardeth answered.  "Come on, let us see what the twins have planned for us."

Kedar stared off into the darkness where Zaki had disappeared for a moment longer then started off after Ardeth.  "I think we should invite Zaki along with us the next time we head to Cairo."

Ardeth looked over his shoulder at Kedar.  "That sounds like a good idea."

Kedar nodded with a grin.  "If anything it would give Husam and Humam a new target to focus on."

Ardeth snorted and nearly choked in his attempt to remain quiet.  "Some how I do not think that Zaki would appreciate that too much," he commented softly once he caught his breath.

"You are probably right," Kedar chuckled softly,  "But I like Zaki and I think he would be good for Samir."

"Samir?" Ardeth frowned in confusion.  "How would he be good for Samir?"

"Zaki is big and strong," Kedar reasoned.  "I've seen him on more than one occasion defending the younger guys from the older ones.  Samir is the twins favorite target and I think he would watch out for Samir if he was apart of our group."

Ardeth nodded his agreement.  "This is true and it would certainly be a relief to not have to constantly worry about what those two will do to Samir next."

~*~*~

Half an hour later, Ardeth and Kedar quietly made their way through the City Of The Dead.  They had avoided the guards on duty and were carefully searching for Husam and Humam.

"Where in the name of Allah are they?" Kedar grumbled after about fifteen minutes of stumbling around in the darkness.  There was very little moonlight and it made it hard to see.

"Look," Ardeth suddenly stopped and pointed.  "Over there – at that entrance – can you see it?"

Kedar's eyes followed the direction Ardeth pointed and saw what appeared to be a burning torch within one of the normally sealed entrances into Hamanaptra.  "How did they get one of the doors opened?" he murmured quietly.  "I thought they were all sealed."

"They are," Ardeth answered just as quietly.  "But they are not that difficult to get open."

Looking around to make certain they were not seen, they quickly made their way over to the entrance.  "You know," Kedar began as Ardeth ducked inside the entrance.  "If we get caught your abu is going to kill us."

"Then I suggest," Ardeth threw a smile over his shoulder.  "That we don't get caught."

Kedar chuckled softly and stepped through the entrance.  Almost immediately a strong sense of foreboding clenched in his gut.  He saw Ardeth disappear around a corner and panic nearly seized him.  "Ardeth," he whispered harshly.  "Something is not right."

He ran forward after his friend.  He couldn't explain the feeling – no, it was more than a feeling, it was a necessity – that they _had_ to get out!  "Ardeth!"  He yelled, not caring who heard him now.

"Shshshhh!"  Ardeth stepped back from around the corner, staring at Kedar as if he'd gone nuts.  "What's the matter?"

"We have to get out!"  Kedar reached out to grab his arm.  He would drag Ardeth if he had too.

"Kedar-"

His reply was cut off when movement behind them drew their attention.  Both young men spun around to see the large stone slab used for a door being pushed back into place.  "La!"  Kedar bellowed as he raced to the entrance.  Ardeth was right behind him, but they did not reach the entrance in time.  The stone slab that was used to seal off the entrances slid into place with a thud and would not budge when they tried to push it back open.

"They must have blocked it," Ardeth said as he stepped back.

"I will kill them," Kedar growled as he gave the slab one last shove.  It didn't budge.

"I do not think the twins are responsible for this, Kedar."

Kedar turned his dark gaze on his friend.  Ardeth was looking around to see if there was another way to move the door.  "Who else could it be?  Who else would send that message?"

"I do not know, ya saHib," Ardeth answered.  "But I cannot believe that Husam and Humam would risk our lives in such a way.  It is one thing to summons us here for a little initiation prank, but they would not lock us in here with no way out."

Kedar took a deep breath to calm himself.  He had never been inside Hamanaptra, but he had heard the stories.  Things happened here – mysterious, unexplainable things – he did not wish to be locked in here.  "So what the hell do we do now?"

Ardeth gave his friend a sideways glance before turning back to the sealed entrance.  "First thing we must do is remain calm."

"_I am calm!_" Kedar practically bellowed then shoved his hand roughly into his hair as he began to pace.

Ardeth shook his head with an amused smile.  He was amazed that he could even smile with the situation they were in, but as he had told Kedar – they must remain calm - panicking over this would not help.

Stepping away from the sealed entrance, Ardeth looked down the long passageway.  "We will have to search for another way out."

Kedar sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands.  "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Ardeth drew the torch from its holder in the stonewall and held it out so it lit up the darkened passageway ahead of them.  "It will be fine, Kedar," he told his friend in attempt to calm him.

Kedar took another deep breath and rolled his shoulders.  He drew out his scimitar and held it steady before him.  "Let the creature try something," he growled.  "I am ready."

"I do not think it will be the creature we will have to worry about," Ardeth replied softly, drawing out his own scimitar.

"What then?" Kedar asked, his dark eyes shifting to his friend.

"Scarabs."

As if on cue, a loud skittering noise filled the passageway then all was silent again.

"Yaha!"  Kedar grumbled under his breath as both warriors started down the long passageway.

~*~*~

Slowly, cautiously they made their way through the passageways, periodically lighting torches that were set in the holders in the walls as they went.  Occasionally they peaked inside a chamber, but mainly they kept to the passageways, looking for another way out.

"We are lost, aren't we?"

"Probably," Ardeth answered as he held the torch high.  They had come to a cross passageway and it was time to decide which direction to head.

Kedar grumbled under his breath and noticed some interesting gold bug-shaped figures embedded into the wall.  "What do you know of this place, Ardeth?  Has your abu told you much of its history?"

Ardeth glanced over to see his friend reaching out to touch the gold scarab.  "Enough to know you should not touch that."

Kedar jerked his hand back suddenly and a skittering sound echoed through the passageway.  "Son of a…" his voice faded as he straightened up and stepped quickly away from the wall.  "I hate that sound."

Ardeth looked around passageway; the sound seemed to come from all around them.  "Aiwa," he answered softly.  "Let us hope that it remains only a sound."

Kedar's dark eyes shifted to look at his friend.  His hand gripped the handle of his scimitar tightly.  Every Medjai knew about scarabs and what they could do.  It was a horrifying way to die and Kedar would rather face down an army of Tuaregs – hell, he'd rather face down Imhotep himself - than to deal with those damn bugs.

Kedar kept close to Ardeth as they turned down a different passageway.  He guarded their back, looking behind them constantly, staying alert for any possible attack.  Quietly, Ardeth began to relay to his friend what he knew of Hamanaptra.  As the future Chieftain of the Medjai there were things that Ardeth knew that others did not, such as where the mummified body of He Who Shall Not Be Named was.  He was also privy to a map of the City.

"However, I have only seen the map once," Ardeth sighed a bit frustrated.  "I have a vague recollection of some of it and I kind of know where we are and where we are heading, but I am not for certain."

They stopped at another cross passageway and Ardeth leaned up against the wall to contemplate which direction to go next.  They had been walking for what seemed like hours, carefully marking their path so they would know where they had been.

"Well," Kedar began with a weary smile.  "I would rather be trapped here with you and your vague recollections than with anyone else, ya ukh."  Then taking the torch from Ardeth, Kedar ducked his head inside a chamber that was off the passageway they had come down.  The walls were smooth and lined with hieroglyphs.  Kedar felt as if he'd been time warped back into the ancient days of Egypt when Pharaoh's ruled the lands and the Egyptian gods were worshiped.

"Amazing," he whispered to himself.  It was truly beautiful and he could only stand in awe of the history that was revealed.

He started to brush a thick layer of dust off one of the stone tombs that he assumed held a sarcophagus of some ancient person when a thump and a muffled groan came from the passageway.

"Ardeth?"  Kedar felt his heart slam in his chest as he hurried from the chamber back out into the passageway.  Ardeth was frantically grabbing at his pants, his eyes wide with fear.  "What is it?"  He asked rushing forward to help his friend.

"Scarab," Ardeth bit out between clenched teeth as his pants dropping around his ankles.  Immediately, Kedar saw a large lump moving swiftly up Ardeth's leg.  "Your dagger…" Ardeth groaned, his hands frantically trying to stop the scarab from progressing upward.  "Get… it out!"

Kedar moved swiftly, dropping his scimitar and grabbing his dagger from its sheath at his side.  The torch too landed on the ground beside them as Kedar dropped to his knees.  With quick precision, he jabbed the tip of his dagger into Ardeth's upper thigh, opening up his flesh.  When the scarab appeared, Kedar flicked it away.  Ardeth collapsed to the ground as Kedar snatched up the torch again and thrust it towards the scarab, burning the bug to a crisp.

Kedar raised the torch and looked around, making certain that there were no more.  An eerie unexplainable wind whipped down the passageway bringing with it an equally eerie moan then was gone.

A string of harsh Arabic curses spilled forth from Kedar's mouth as he spun around to attend to Ardeth.  "What in the name of Allah happened?"

Ardeth lay on his back, his forehead beaded with sweat.  His eyes were a bit unfocused as he tried to gather his thoughts.  "It came out of nowhere, wedging itself into my boot before I could stop it."

Kedar wiped the blood from Ardeth's leg as best he could.  "I will have to cauterize this, ya saHib."

Ardeth nodded, his eyes drifting closed.  His nostrils flared out as he drew in a deep breath.  Kedar held his dagger in the flame of the torch until it nearly glowed a fiery reddish orange then he held it over the wound in Ardeth's leg.  "Ready?"

Ardeth nodded, his hands clenched in fists, his jaw tight in anticipation of the pain.  Kedar placed the blade against the wound; the smell of burning flesh assaulted his senses as Ardeth bit back a groan of pain.

Ardeth fought off the darkness that threatened to overcome him.  The pain of the searing hot blade against his leg was excruciating, however for as long as he lived, he would never forget the near paralyzing fear that filled him when he realized that a scarab had burrowed into his flesh.

Kedar pulled the dagger away and then tore off a long strip from the bottom of his robe.  He wrapped it around the wound and tied it off tight.  "We need to get you to the healer before infection sets in," he stated quietly, his dark eyes looking up and down the darkened passageway.

He also noticed that the torch was beginning to dim.  "This will not last us much longer," he added, picking up the dimming torch.  He looked down at Ardeth who was trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"You must… go on," Ardeth finally managed.  His leg throbbed with pain and he knew he would slow them both down.  "Find a way out of here."

"I will not," Kedar answered brusquely.

"Kedar-"

"La, Ardeth," Kedar cut him off with a wave of his hand.  "I will not leave you here."

"Then as your future Chieftain, I order you to continue on without me."  Somehow he didn't think it would work – not on Kedar – but he had to try.

Kedar turned his dark eyes on his best friend.  They darkened in anger until they were coal black, the scar slashing across the left side of his face giving him a harsh look.  "Tell me something, ya sidi," he began, his voice harsh with his barely controlled temper.  "If the roles were reversed, would you leave me here?"

Ardeth sighed, his right hand rubbing against his injured leg in an attempt to ease the pain.  He shook his head, his dark eyes meeting Kedar's.  "You know that I would not," he answered softly.

"Then do not ask it of me," Kedar bit out.  "You are more to me than just my future Chieftain, Ardeth.  You are my best friend – my brother.  If we manage to escape this nightmare, we will do it together."

Ardeth had been ready to be left behind, his instincts telling him that this was the best course of action, however, his heart warmed at Kedar's fierce loyalty to their friendship.  He was right; they were as brothers – a bond of friendship that went beyond mere flesh and blood.  He lifted his hand and Kedar grasped his arm in a firm grip, their eyes meeting in silent understanding.

Kedar nodded once then released Ardeth's arm.  He rose up and moved to Ardeth's side to assist him in standing.  He slipped beneath Ardeth's shoulder and used his strength to help him gain his feet.  "Lean against me, ya saHib and I will get your pants back up."

Ardeth did as Kedar suggested and braced himself against his larger friend.  Kedar leaned over and eased Ardeth's pants back up, careful not bump against his injury.  "It horrifies me to know it is you pulling my pants up rather than a beautiful mara."

Kedar snorted as he straightened up, a smile easing away the worry and concern on his young face.  "And it worries _me_ to know that you are contemplating a beautiful mara pulling your pants up rather than down."

Ardeth chuckled softly, shaking his head.  Of all the people he could get trapped within Hamanaptra with, he was glad it was Kedar.  His friend was a paradox, a young man of extremes.  He had a temper that could rival the gods and Allah help anyone who was at the receiving end of it, yet he was also a very happy, charming, easy going young man who loved women.  And women loved Kedar.  He was trustworthy, dependable and fair with all he came into contact with and Ardeth had a feeling that one day Kedar would serve him well as a Commander.

Kedar left Ardeth leaning against the stonewall while he collected his scimitar and slid it into the sheath at his side.  Walking over to a fresh torch that they had lit a short time ago, he slid it out of its holder in the wall and turned back to Ardeth.

"Which direction?" he asked as he approached his friend.  He took Ardeth's arm and guided it around his neck so he could shoulder most of his friend's weight.

Ardeth thought for a moment, then pointed left.  "That way, I believe.  There should be another way out in that direction."

Kedar nodded and with careful, but steady steps, they continued on their way.

~*~*~

A short time later, they reached a chamber at the end of a long passageway.  "In there," Ardeth pointed.  "There should be a way out in there."

Kedar helped Ardeth over to a pile of large rocks and eased him down to sit.  Straightening up, he moved to light several torches within the chamber before returning to Ardeth and handing him the torch in his hand.  "The door will be sealed, but you should still be able to work it open," Ardeth informed him as he watched Kedar approach the large slab of stone that was set within the chamber wall.  "The seal is not so much to keep anyone out, but is used to let us know if anyone has been tampering with it."

Kedar studied the section of wall for a long moment, running his hands over the seams where the slab door slid into the wall, sealing the entrance.  He murmured softly to himself trying to work out in his head the best way to get the door open.  He couldn't exactly slam his shoulder into it – if he didn't break his collarbone – he'd definitely knock himself senseless.

Ardeth rolled his eyes and shook his head.  "Kedar, for once you are putting too much thought into this," he teased his friend.  Kedar was widely known for his 'act first, question later' way of doing things.  "You should be able to give the door a hard shove – the seal should break easily enough and it is just a matter of shouldering the door out of the way."

Kedar turned his dark eyes on Ardeth and glared at him.  He said a few choice words in Arabic that caused Ardeth to laugh then he turned back towards the door and shoved hard.

Nothing… the door didn't budge.

"Yaha," Kedar growled.  He tried again, putting all his weight behind it.

Again, nothing.

"This cannot be happening!" he bellowed.

The booming sound of his voice echoed throughout the chamber.  Loud chirping, skittering noises filled the room causing Kedar to spin around, his eyes wide, looking wildly around for the scarabs that made the sound.  Ardeth, forgetting about his injured leg, rose quickly to his feet, but then immediately collapsed to the ground with a groan, pain etched in his features.

Seeing no scarabs about to attack, Kedar hurried to Ardeth's side and checked the poorly bandaged leg.  "It is bleeding again," he commented gruffly as he moved swiftly to stop the blood that was seeping through the material wrapped around Ardeth's thigh.

"The… door," Ardeth ground out between his clenched teeth.

"Is blocked," Kedar answered as he tore off another strip from his robe to wrap around Ardeth's leg.  "I do not understand, Ardeth.  Who are these men who have trapped us in here and how are they able to move around Hamanaptra without being seen by the Medjai?"

"I do… not… know, ya saHib," he answered a bit breathlessly.  "But we must… keep trying… keep looking… for a way out."

Kedar finished tying off the makeshift bandage and raised his eyes to meet those of Ardeth's.  "We will, ya uhk," he answered, determination coloring his tone.  "If I have to face off with Imhotep himself, I will get us out of here."

Ardeth smiled weakly as Kedar moved to help him to his feet.  "I do not believe we will have to face the creature, however, this place is still filled with danger we cannot see – curses and booby-traps - and if we are not careful, we could easily lose our lives."

Kedar nodded his understanding as they left the chamber.  "Where to now?" he asked, his dark eyes taking in everything in the passageway.

"Back down that way," Ardeth indicated with his hand the way they had come.  "That last crossway we passed, there is another passage leading to a possible exit that I believe they would not know of."

"They shouldn't have known about the ones they blocked," Kedar growled softly as he assisted Ardeth down the passageway.

Ardeth nodded his head, considering that fact for the first time.  "This is true," he responded thoughtfully.  "Whoever is responsible for this must have been studying Hamanaptra for a while before luring us in here."

"Not us, ya saHib… you," Kedar reminded him.  "That message was meant for you."

Ardeth sighed softly, guilt filling him.  "SamaH ana, ya saHib – for getting you into this."

Kedar snorted.  "Lucky for you that I am, or you would be scarab bait by now."

Ardeth chuckled softly thinking how true that statement really was.  "Shukran, Kedar," he suddenly said, his smile fading from his face.

They stopped walking, their eyes meeting as an understanding passed between the two young men, then Kedar nodded.  "Ahlan wa sahlan," he answered.

"Wait," Ardeth said suddenly when Kedar would have continued on down the passageway.  Kedar stopped, a dark eyebrow raised curiously in question.  Ardeth reached for the dagger at his side and drew it out.  "We should have done this long ago, ya ukh."

Before Kedar could guess his intent, Ardeth drew a line across the palm of his hand with the point of the dagger.  Blood seeped up from the wound as he turned the dagger and handed it to Kedar, hilt first.

Taking the dagger without hesitation, Kedar also brought the sharp blade down across the palm of his hand.  Balancing himself with his other hand against Kedar's shoulder, the two men grasped hands, blood mingling.

"You are now blood of my blood," Ardeth spoke the ritual words.  "And I offer you my allegiance, my loyalty and my friendship until death parts us. My sword is at your command and I will protect your life with my own. You are my brother and should you ever be in trouble, I will go to the ends of the earth to find you."

Kedar repeated the words that would forever bind them together as blood brothers.  It was an oath that needed not have ever been spoken between them, their friendship already running deep.  But even so, completing the ritual would make it binding within the Medjai should anything ever happen to one or the other – it would be honored.

~*~*~

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Kedar asked as they sat in a large chamber.  They had been walking for a quite a while and after Ardeth stumbled the third time, Kedar had brought them to a halt for a brief rest.

Ardeth shook his head, leaning back against the stonewall, his eyes closed.  His injured leg was stretched out before him, where he sat on the ground; the other was bent up at the knee where his arm rested against it.  "I would guess that it is nearly dawn."

"How long do you suppose before someone realizes we are missing?"

"I would think not long once it is seen we have not shown up for sparring practice."

Kedar rubbed at his face.  He was tired and hungry and at that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl himself around the soft warm body of a mara – any mara – he didn't care who as long as they were willing.

"They will never find us, Ardeth," he finally spoke, his voice sounding defeated.  "No one will think to look for us here."

"We must cling to hope, Kedar," Ardeth sighed.  "We must-"

A loud whispering sound suddenly echoed through the room, as if many voices where being carried on the wind.  Kedar's head snapped up, his eyes alert as he quickly rose to his feet.  "What in the name of Allah was that?"

He helped Ardeth to stand before drawing out his scimitar.  Again the loud whispering sound echoed through the large chamber followed this time by a mysterious breeze.  Kedar began to chant an ancient prayer of protection under his breath as he circled around the chamber, looking everywhere for where the sound could have come from.

"We must keep moving.  The exit I told you about isn't too much further away," Ardeth spoke hurriedly.  His eyes shifted nervously as he hobbled after Kedar towards the passageway.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound began shaking the ground.  Kedar and Ardeth both looked at each other then Kedar hurried towards the passageway disappearing from Ardeth's sight as he continued to hobble forward slowly.

Kedar reached the passageway and looked up one way and then down the other, seeing nothing at first.  The rumbling sound increased in volume and instinct took Kedar to his left, racing down the passageway until he skidded to a halt as the ground in the middle of the passageway began to grow upward, dirt and sand piling on top of each other as the mound grew higher and higher.

Kedar watched fascinated, his dark eyes glued to the growing mound several feet in front of him.  His nostrils flared, his breathing coming in quick bursts.  Seconds later, scarabs began pouring out through the top of the mound.  Hundreds of them spilled out and rushed forward towards Kedar.

"Ir-raHman Allah," he breathed and turned to run.  His heart slammed in his chest as Ardeth appeared in the passageway ahead of him.  The chirping sounds of the chasing scarabs were nearly deafening as he put on a burst of speed.  "Run!"

Ardeth's eyes grew large at the sight he saw coming up behind Kedar, he turned to do as Kedar said, but by then Kedar was already there, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with him.

It didn't take Ardeth long to figure out that if Kedar continued to drag him, they would both be killed.  "Let me go, Kedar," he commanded over the noise of the scarabs.

Kedar ignored him, his grip on his friends arm tightening as he dragged him down a different passageway.  "Kedar," he tried again, his jaw clenched against the pain in his leg. "You must-"

"La!" Kedar growled, his dark eyes blazing with anger.

Ardeth felt his heart sink.  Kedar was stubborn and he knew that they would either survive together or they would die together.  He turned his head to look back and his heart nearly leapt out of his throat.  They were nearly upon them, mere inches away.

Suddenly, Ardeth was jerked to the side, Kedar changing direction and dragging him into another chamber that had a flight of stairs leading upwards.  To the left of the stairs was a huge gaping hole with a large lone stone slab seemingly resting in the middle in mid-air.

"Jump!"  Kedar bellowed and without hesitation, he gathered his strength and launched them both through the air.

They landed on the stone slab hard and for a moment, Ardeth couldn't breathe.  But then Kedar's body hit hard next to him with a grunt and rolled away.  Ardeth nearly panicked when he saw Kedar continue to roll across the surface without slowing down.  "Kedar, la!"

Pushing the pain in his leg aside, he leapt for his friend, grabbing his arm just as Kedar slid off the other side of the slab.  There was a sickening thud and a loud pop as Kedar's body hit the side of the column.  He was unconscious and Ardeth knew he would not be able to hold on to his friend for long.  Even now, the dead weight of Kedar's body was causing him to slip from Ardeth's grip.  "La!" Ardeth groaned between clenched teeth, hanging over the edge, trying desperately to hold on to Kedar's arm.

A loud tearing sounded as the sleeve of Kedar's robe separated from the shoulder and with a cry of anguish; Ardeth watched his best friend's body slip away from him to disappear into the inky darkness below.

He lay there on his stomach, staring into the murky darkness for what seemed like forever.  Then rolling over, Ardeth closed his eyes, his arm coming up to drape across his forehead as he fought the sorrow that swept through him.  "SamaH ana, ya ukh," he whispered softly.  "Qidir Allah 'ata inta salam."

~*~*~

It was early when Amid Bay stepped out of his tent.  He was in a good mood for it was his son's birthday and he would be initiated into the warrior sect along with Kedar Ishaq that evening during the ritual ceremony.

Already, Ardeth was showing signs of becoming a good leader and Amid couldn't have been prouder.  He was also thrilled with Ardeth's choice of a bride, though no official offer had been made, nor had Ardeth spoken with Karimah's abu, but he was pleased all the same.  Karimah would make Ardeth a fine wife; she was strong, beautiful and caring.  She came from a good family as well.  But most of all, his son was in love.  He could see it in Ardeth's eyes when he spoke of her – he could hear it in the tone of his voice – and that pleased him more than anything.

Amid started off across the village, but stopped when he heard his name being called.  He turned towards the voice and saw Sharif Ishaq hurrying towards him.  "Amid," he called out.  "Have you seen Ardeth this morning?"

"La," Amid answered with a shake of his head.  "Is something wrong?"

Amid's Second-In-Command came to a halt before his Chieftain and frowned.  "I do not know.  Kedar did not sleep in his bed last night and no one seems to know where he is."

"The boys have been out all night before, Sharif.  I hardly think-"

"I know, Amid, but Kedar always tells us if he's going to be out.  He knows better than to worry his ume and we have not seen or heard from him since dinner last night.  He said he would be with Ardeth, but never indicated that he would be out all night."

Amid nodded and turned back towards his tent.  "All right, ya saHib.  Let us go talk to Ardeth.  Perhaps Kedar fell asleep in his room – he's done that before."

Both men approached the tent and Sharif followed Amid inside.

"Well, that was quick," Numa Bay quipped as she looked up from her cleaning to see her husband entering the tent.

"Have you seen Ardeth or Kedar this morning, ya habibti?"

She shook her head and smiled at Sharif.  "Sabah al khair, Honored Second," Numa greeted him then turned her attention back to her husband.  "I'm sorry, but I have seen neither of them," she answered.  "Though it is very unusual for Ardeth to sleep this late, I assume he is still in bed."

Amid nodded then headed across the tent towards where Ardeth's room was located with Sharif on his heels.  "Kedar did not sleep in his bed last night, nor did he indicate that he would be out all night," he informed her.

"Oh," Numa frowned in concern following them.  "I'm sure he's fine.  You know how those boys are sometimes.  They probably just lost track of time last night and he fell asleep in Ardeth's room."

"That was my thoughts as well," Amid answered as he disappeared down the hall.

Jumanah came out of her room as her father approached Ardeth's room.  "He isn't in there, abu," she said before he could pull the privacy flap back.

Amid stopped and turned to his daughter.  "Have you seen him or Kedar?"

"La," she answered with a shake of her head.  "Not since last night and as far as I know, Ardeth never came home."

Amid's eyes widened in surprise.  "He didn't?"  Turning around, he pulled the flap back and stepped into Ardeth's room.  Sure enough the bed was made – untouched.

"Jumanah, did Ardeth say anything to you about where he and Kedar might be or what they would be doing?"

Amid stepped back out into the hall to look at his daughter.  "La," she answered and shook her head.  "I overheard him telling Kedar about a message he received from the twins, but I don't know what it was about or where they went after that."

Amid sighed and nodded his head.  "Well, that explains it," he said turning to Sharif.  "I'm sure the twins are up to something.  Both Ardeth and Kedar are to go through tonight's ceremony.  I'm sure they pulled some kind of prank on them last night."  Directing his Second back down the hall, they headed for the exit.  "Let us find them and ask them where Ardeth and Kedar are."

~*~*~

"Kedar will kill you both."

Husam ignored Samir's comment and continued to "doctor" Kedar's saddle.  He and his twin bother Humam and their friend, Samir were down at the stables, where the twins were putting part of their prank to work.

Humam looked up from where he was helping his brother and shrugged his shoulders.  "It will be fine, Samir.  It's just a prank."

"I agree," came a new voice.  All three young men looked up to see Zaki approach to see what they were doing.  He nodded, "Kedar _will_ kill you both… that is if he hasn't broken his neck before hand."

"We've done this before and no ones been seriously hurt," Husam answered thoughtfully, but then he grinned.  "But you are probably right.  Kedar _will_ kill us."

Zaki smiled and shook his head as he walked away to retrieve his horse once more thanking Allah silently that Husam and Humam were not his close friends.  He didn't think he would survive it.

~*~*~

Ardeth lay on his back fraught with guilt and sorrow.  Kedar had risked his own life to save his and when Kedar had needed him in return, he'd failed his friend.

Memories flooded his mind – memories of Kedar, of them growing up together.  They'd always been inseparable as children.  Getting along amazingly well for two people who were so different in personality, but both had proven to be incredibly loyal and the pain of his loss radiated through him.

Ardeth lay still for a long time before he finally attempted to move.  He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the dim chamber he was in.  The scarabs were long gone, unable to reach him where he was, thanks to Kedar.

Ardeth raised a hand to rub at his tired eyes.  He was beginning to think that possibly Kedar was right.  No one would ever think to look here.  The message had not been from Husam and Humam, therefore, no one would know he was trapped inside the walls of Hamanaptra.  Whoever had arranged this would get their wish.

He also realized that there was no way he could get off the slab of stone he sat on.  Not with his injured leg.  The chasm between him and the other side was wide enough that it would be difficult even if he was not injured.  It had been Kedar's great strength and forward momentum that had gotten them both across.

He was trapped, injured and had no water or food.  It would be a slow miserable death and Ardeth began to wish that the scarabs had gotten him after all.

~*~*~

Pain.

It was the first thing he became aware of and the intensity of it nearly caused him to black out again.

Kedar moaned, his shoulder throbbed and his head felt as if a herd of wild horses had run across it chased by a nest of those Egyptian Hornets.  He tried to move, then immediately wished he hadn't.

A wave of nausea hit him and he wretched, the movement momentarily blinding him from the explosion in his head.  He sucked in his breath and tried to focus, tried to remember what had happened – why he was here – and why was he in so much pain?

"Kedar!"

He heard his name, the voice familiar.

"Kedar, damn it, answer me!"

A pain filled moan was all the familiar voice got.

"Alhandullallah, you are alive!"

"Ardeth?" Kedar clenched his jaw as a sharp pain stabbed at his head.

"Aiwa, ya saHib," Ardeth answered from somewhere above him.  Kedar had yet to try and open his eyes.  "I thought I had lost you.  You fell – I do not know how far down you are - but when I tried to grab you to keep you from falling you hit the side of this stone slab I'm sitting on and I heard a loud pop."

Kedar took several deep breaths, trying to settle the nausea in his stomach.  He tested his throbbing shoulder and realized that it was pulled out of joint.  That would explain the loud pop, he thought.  "My… shoulder is… dislocated," he managed through clenched teeth.  A deep breath, then, "And my… head…" he cut off as sharp shards of glass seemed to penetrate his brain.  His breath sucked in in a low hiss and he fought to remain conscious.

"Kedar?" Ardeth called out from above him.  "Stay with me, ya saHib.  You most likely have a concussion and you need to stay awake."

"I will… try," he breathed softly, swallowing past his dry throat.

"Talk to me, Kedar," Ardeth demanded.

"It… hurts my head… to… talk."

"I am sorry, ya saHib, but you must remain conscious.  I am not down there to help you, the only way I know you are awake is if you talk to me."

Kedar released a shuddering breath, his whole body aching now.  He finally managed to pry his eyes open, only to slam them shut once more when the earth seemed to tilt on its axes and his head pounded.

"Kedar!" Ardeth snapped suddenly.  "Fight it, stay awake and talk to me!"

A string of nasty Arabic curses came up to him from the darkness below causing Ardeth to smile.  "And what in the name of Allah will I talk about?" Kedar snapped back and immediately regretted the action.  He understood what Ardeth was trying to do, but it still did not help the pain in his head as he struggled to fight back the darkness that tried to consume him.

"Tell me about Adiva."

Kedar's mind went blank.  Of all the things Ardeth could suggest for him to talk about, Adiva had never entered his mind.  "Why?"

Ardeth laughed.  "Because, you are fond of her and I want to hear about her."

Kedar frowned.  "Why?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes.  "For Allah's sake, Kedar, you sound like a two year old."

Ardeth laughed again at the sharp Arabic retort that drifted up to him.  "I do not know what I can tell you about Adiva that you do not already know, Ardeth."

"You like her, aiwa?"

Silence.  Then, "Aiwa, I like her," Kedar answered slowly, trying to figure out what Ardeth was getting at.

"She is your favorite at Rana's isn't she?"

Kedar took his time answering, not liking the direction this conversation was going.  "Aiwa," he finally answered.  "She is my favorite, but-"

"And from what I can see," Ardeth continued, cutting him off.  "Adiva really likes you as well.  Have you ever considered-"

"_LA!_" Kedar's booming voice echoed throughout the room.  It was followed by a low groan as his head splintered and began to pound again.

"Kedar?  Are you all right?"  Ardeth peered over the edge of the slab and looked down in the darkness below him, but could see nothing.

It took Kedar several minutes before he could answer, but finally the pain subsided.  "I am fine."  His voice sounded hoarse and tired.

Relieved at hearing his voice, Ardeth pushed away from the edge and rolled back over onto his back.  "So why can there be nothing between you and Adiva, Kedar?  I know that it is not because she is a whore."

"It is not her, Ardeth, it is me.  I have no desire to fall in love – _ever_."

Ardeth frowned.  He knew his friend enjoyed all women, he knew that Kedar enjoyed playing and flirting, however, this news that he never wanted to fall in love was new to him and he didn't understand it.  "Why, ya saHib?  Do you not wish to have a family someday?  A son to carry on the Ishaq name?"

Kedar was an only child.  After he was born, his abu and ume had tried several more times to have a child, but had met with failure.  If Kedar chose not to marry and produce an heir, then the Ishaq name would die out with him.

Kedar sighed, he raised his hand to touch his temple and found it wet and sticky with his blood.  "I did not say I did not want a family someday.  It is just not that important to me.  I am content with my life, Ardeth.  I am content with what I receive from the willing nisa I meet, I do not need more… I do not _want_ more."

Ardeth thought back, trying to remember an event that might have caused Kedar to think the way he did.  He came from a good family.  His abu and ume were wonderful people and loved him very much.  "I do not understand," he finally spoke softly.

Kedar did not answer, he was lost in the recent memories of stumbling across some information he had not been meant to find.  It had been a few weeks ago, Kedar and Ardeth had made a trip to Cairo to deliver a message to the curator at the museum.  While Ardeth was delivering the message, Kedar had made a quick trip to the market for his ume.

What he stumbled across was his abu - in the arms of another woman – an English woman with blonde hair and soft blue eyes.  He had quickly moved out of sight, before his abu could see him.  He watched as they moved off together, hand in hand towards the hotel.

Kedar had followed, unbelieving that his abu would do this to his ume.  She would be devastated if she knew, he had always thought his parents to be madly in love and it broke his heart to find out otherwise.  He followed them into the hotel and when they disappeared into a room, he had turned back and questioned the man at the counter.

"Aiwa, ya sidi," the employee had answered; his hands trembling slightly in fear of the dark look on Kedar's face.  "The mara comes here several times a year and always meets with the same warrior."

It was then that Kedar had decided he would never allow himself to fall in love.  He and his abu were like two peas in a pod – they not only resembled each other in looks – but in personality as well.  If his abu was capable of straying from a mara he professed to adore, then he would be capable as well.  He did not want that burden of hurting a mara in such a way.  He would rather remain single and enjoy all nisa than to settle with one he thought he loved and then break her heart when he could not remain faithful.

"Kedar?" Ardeth's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ya abu is having an affair," he finally stated softly.

At first Kedar didn't think he said it loud enough for Ardeth to hear, but then his friends compassionate reply drifted down to him.  "I am sorry, ya saHib.  How long have you known?"

"A few weeks," he replied and went on to tell Ardeth how he'd discovered the dalliance between his abu and the English woman.

"So, your abu does not know you know?"  Ardeth asked when Kedar had finished.

"La, nor will I confront him on it."

"Why?  Perhaps if you spoke-"

"_La_!" Kedar growled angrily.  "What's done is done.  There is nothing that I can say or do to him that will change that.  It cannot be undone, Ardeth, so leave it be."

Ardeth sighed softly.  He would let it go for now - knowing his friend was hurting from more than just an injury – knowing that Kedar's anger stemmed from growing bitterness.  He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever discovered his own abu was having an affair.  "All right, Kedar," he spoke softly.  "But you know I am here if you ever need to talk."

Kedar was silent for a long moment then he finally answered, "I know, ya saHib.  Shukran."

~*~*~

"Husam!  Humam!"

Both warriors leapt to their feet as their Chieftain and his Second-In-Command entered the stable.  Samir's blue eyes widened in surprise and fear as he backed away, afraid he would be accused of being involved in the twins latest plot of 'fun'.

"Aiwa, ya sidi?" Husam answered, his brother moving to stand next to him at Amid and Sharif approached.

"Where is Ardeth and Kedar?" Amid asked as he stopped before the two young warriors.  "I was told you two saw them last night?"

Both Husam and Humam frowned, shaking their heads.  "La, ya sidi, we have not seen either of them.  We parted with them before supper last night, but did not see them afterwards, nor have we seen them this morning," Husam answered respectfully.

Amid studied the two brothers carefully.  He knew they would not lie to him, they may cause trouble with their pranks and jokes, but they were good lads and fiercely loyal to the Medjai.

"So, neither of you sent them a message to meet you late last night?" Sharif asked carefully.  He too, knew the twins would tell the truth and real fear began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"On my honor, ya sidi," Husam answered, his brown eyes meeting Sharif's.  "Neither Humam or I have seen or heard from Kedar or Ardeth since before supper last night.  We sent them no message to meet us."

"Ya sidi?" Samir spoke up as he stepped forward.  "Are Ardeth and Kedar in some kind of trouble?"

Amid turned his worried gaze on Samir and shook his head.  "I do not know, Samir," he answered truthfully.  "No one has seen them since last night and Jumanah says she overheard the two talking about receiving a message from the twins."

"I swear to you, ya sidi, that Humam and I sent no message to Ardeth or Kedar to meet us last night.  I admit that we have some things planned – a few pranks in honor of their induction into the warrior sect - but so far we have done nothing more but what you see here."  Husam spread his hands out to indicate the saddles and various other equestrian tack that sat on the ground at their feet.

Amid turned his gaze back to Husan and nodded.  "I believe you, ya ibney," he answered softly then turned to Sharif.  "We will need to gather a search party immediately."

"La twakhidna, ya sidi."

Amid and Sharif turned to find Zaki towering over them.  "Aiwa, Zaki, what is it?"

"I believe I know where Ardeth and Kedar are," he answered quietly.

~*~*~

Half an hour later, every available warrior was combing the ruins of Hamanaptra looking for any signs that Ardeth and Kedar had been there.

"Are you certain of this, Zaki?" Amid asked the young man.

"Aiwa, ya sidi," he answered.  "I had not meant to eavesdrop, but I was passing right by them and they were discussing meeting the twins here at Hamanaptra."

"The twins claim they never sent any message and I believe them," Amid stated, his eyes carefully searching over the City of the Dead.  "Therefore I can only assume that one of our enemies managed to slip past our defenses and plant the note, luring them here."

"Ya sidi," a warrior called as he ran up to them.  "All of the entrances into Hamanaptra have been blocked."

"Ir-raHman Allah," Sharif Ishaq breathed.  "That could only mean-"

"That they are both trapped inside," Amid finished, his heart beginning to pound.  "Remove the blocks," he ordered quickly.  "And tell the men to prepare to go search within the city."

"Aiwa, ya sidi," the warrior answered and immediately turned to carry it out.

~*~*~

"Do you think they are looking for us yet?"

Ardeth stared up at the solid stone ceiling and sighed.  "Most likely, but no one knew we were coming here – they would not think to look."

Kedar was silent for a moment.  "What about Zaki?" he asked suddenly, an idea forming in his head.

Ardeth caught on to Kedar's thoughts and rolled over onto his stomach, his head appearing over the edge of the slab moments later.  "Do you think Zaki overheard where we were headed?"

"I don't know," he answered.  "But we can hope."

"Can you see me at all, Kedar?" Ardeth asked suddenly.  "I cannot see you and I cannot tell how far down you are from me."

"Aiwa," Kedar answered.  The nausea had finally subsided and he was able to open his eyes without the world tilting crazily.  "I can see you, barely.  I am maybe 20 to 25 feet below you.  I cannot see anything around me and I dare not move."

"That is probably wise," Ardeth answered and sighed.

"Have you spoken with Karimah yet, Ardeth?"

Ardeth felt a smile twitch the corners of his mouth.  "La, I have not."

"Why not?"

"Because I have not had the time to make a trip to the Third in the past few months," he answered simply.

"You do not _make_ the time is more like it," Kedar grumbled.  "Promise me," he demanded.  "Promise me that if we get out of this alive, that you will stop wasting time and go talk to her – make your intensions known to her."

Ardeth laughed loudly.  "This is coming from someone who has no desire to fall in love."

"This is not about me, damn it.  I do not need love to survive, you do," Kedar snapped, his headache and throbbing shoulder making him more short tempered than usual.

"You need it more than you think, ya saHib," Ardeth whispered softly.  "You just need the right mara to give it to you."

Kedar ignored the comment, refusing to be drawn into a conversation about something he had no use for.  "Will you promise me?"

"Will it get you off my back?" Ardeth teased.

Kedar felt a smile tug on his lips for the first time in several hours.  "Aiwa, for the moment."

"All right, I promise," he answered, meaning it.  "I have been meaning to get over there anyways.  Contrary to what you think, I have not been putting it off."

"Good," Kedar answered satisfied.  "She will be good for you, Ardeth."

"I'm glad you approve."  There was no teasing in that statement.  Ardeth meant every word.

A very muted, far away sound drifted into the chamber where they were.

"Did you hear that?" Kedar suddenly asked.

They both went still, holding their breaths as they listened to the silence.  It came again… voices, several voices.

"Hulu Allah, I think they are searching for us down here," Ardeth whispered, then suddenly he was yelling loudly, trying to get the warriors attention.

The sound of Ardeth's voice echoed loudly through the chamber and Kedar had to clasp his hands over his ears to keep his head from exploding with pain.  As it was, a low moan slipped between his clenched teeth when he unexpectedly raised his injured shoulder – the excruciating pain nearly making him black out.  However, he didn't care.  If it got them out of this Allah forsaken place, then Ardeth could yell all he wanted.

There were loud shouts and the sounds of running feet.  "Ardeth?"

"In here!" he shouted back, trying to lead them by following his voice.  He had no idea how to direct them, he wasn't even certain where he was.

Suddenly several Medjai warriors appeared from the passageway.  "Alhandullallah, we have found you!" one said as he stepped into the chamber.

"Faruq," Ardeth called the lead warrior.  He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the pain in his leg.  "We will need help.  My leg is injured and I cannot jump across.  Kedar is about 20 feet or so below me, his shoulder is dislocated and he has a concussion."

"Aiwa, ya sidi," Faruq turned and barked some orders in Arabic to the warriors behind him who promptly disappeared.

~*~*~

Several hours later found both Ardeth and Kedar in the Healers tent.  Ardeth's leg had been thoroughly cleaned and healing herbs applied with a new bandage.

Kedar finally rested peacefully, his shoulder back in place, his arm secured against his chest to prevent movement and his head wrapped.  Every hour Abia – one of the healers – would wake him and receive a few growls for her troubles.

Both Aesha Ishaq and Numa Bay had been in to check on their sons.  Once they were assured that both would live, they left with promises to return with some food and drink.

The twins and Samir came to visit as well as Zaki.  They boasted on how Zaki was the one who knew where both he and Kedar were.  Zaki tried to make light of it, embarrassed by the attention, but Ardeth gave him a heartfelt thank you, telling him that if it weren't for him, he and Kedar would have most likely died down there.

After awhile Amid and Sharif came in to talk with him as well, chasing the boys away.  Ardeth chuckled softly at the horrified look on Zaki's face when the twins turned their attention on him and dragged him off, going on about what good friends they were going to become.  Sharif made a quick check on Kedar, who was finally sleeping once more then joined Amid with his son.

"How do you feel, ya ibney?" Amid asked.

"Exhausted, but glad to be out of there."

Amid placed his hand on Ardeth's shoulder and squeezed lightly.  "I am proud of you, Ardeth.  Not many could have survived a night down there."

Ardeth shook his head, his gaze drifting over to his sleeping friend.  "I could not have done it without Kedar, abu.  He saved my life… twice."  Shifting his attention to Sharif, he added, "He nearly lost his life saving mine.  I couldn't ask for a better best friend or a more loyal warrior."

Sharif nodded and smiled.  "Shukran, Ardeth.  I am very proud of Kedar as well."

"Kedar and I made a blood oath while we were down in Hamanaptra," he told them both.  "Will you make sure that it is noted by the Council, Abu?"

Amid nodded.  "Of course," he answered, then asked, "Ardeth, do you still have the message that you received asking you to go to Hamanaptra?"

"Aiwa, I believe it is in one of the pockets in my robe."  Ardeth pointed over to a pile of black clothes a few feet away.

Sharif walked over and retrieved the message from Ardeth's clothing and handed it to Amid.  Amid stared at it for several seconds without opening it before looking over at Ardeth.  "Where did you find this?"

"On the floor in my room."

Amid closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.  "SamaH ana, ya ibney," he whispered.  "This message was meant for me."

"What?"

Amid took a deep breath, guilt filling him.  His son and Kedar had nearly died because of a message that had been meant for him.

"I received this message yesterday afternoon, but had not opened it.  Your ume asked me to retrieve something out of your room and it must have fallen out of my pocket while I was in there."  Amid opened the message and read it silently.

"AB," Sharif pointed out.  "Amid Bay or Ardeth Bay.  I can see where Ardeth might have thought it was for him."

Amid nodded as he folded the message and tucked it into a pocket.  "And with his and Kedar's induction into the warrior sect coming up, it was natural to assume it was from the twins."

"Do you know who sent it, abu?" Ardeth asked.

"Could be any number of enemies, Ardeth.  The Medjai have many, but I will look further into this," Amid answered.  "You get some rest.  The ceremony will be postponed for a bit until you and Kedar are back on your feet."

Amid reached out, his hand catching Ardeth around the back of his head and drew him to his chest, dropping a kiss to the top of his son's head.  "Ana Alhandullallah that you and Kedar are safe, ya ibney."

He pulled away and gave Ardeth a smile and a nod.  Sharif stepped in and grasped Ardeth's arm in the way of the Medjai.  "Shukran, Ardeth," he said.  "I couldn't ask for a better friend for my son."

Ardeth shook his head, memories of the night before springing to mind.  "I'm afraid it was more Kedar being a friend to me.  I wouldn't have made it through that if not for his stubbornness."

Sharif smiled in understanding, knowing full well the stubbornness in his son.  He released Ardeth's arm then stepped away to check on Kedar once more.  Ardeth watched him go, watched how tenderly a father brushed a few stray strands of hair from his sons bandaged forehead, and Ardeth knew that despite Sharif's infidelity, he loved his family.  He hoped that Kedar could come to terms with it some day and realize that he could control his own destiny.

"Get some rest," Amid commanded his son once more.  "I'll come by and check with you later."

Ardeth nodded with a tired sigh.  He sank down into the pillows, got comfortable then closed his eyes.  Moments later, he was asleep.

~*~*~

Later that evening, Zaki slipped into the Healer's tent and sank into a chair next to Ardeth's pallet.  He fidgeted a moment, deep in thought, started to rise up and leave, but then flopped back in the chair with a desperate sigh.

"What is it, Zaki?" Ardeth asked, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.  He was leaning back on the pallet with pillows pilled behind him.  His eyes had been closed, dozing, when Zaki had come in, but the big warriors nervous movements had told him someone was next to his pallet.

Zaki swallowed then leaned forward.  "You have to help me, Ardeth."  His golden eyes had a wildness to them and they darted over to the tent entrance before coming back to settle on Ardeth's face.

"I will if I can," Ardeth answered, trying not to laugh.  He suspected he knew what Zaki was about to ask next.

"Husam and Humam," Zaki began, wringing his large hands together.  "They will not leave me be.  They follow me everywhere, they keep telling me what great friends we are going to be and then they get this look and they whisper to each other while looking at me.  It makes me nervous, Ardeth.  Tell me what to do?  How do I make them stop?"

Ardeth choked down his laughter by coughing.  Zaki glared at him, but held his tongue.  "SamaH ana, Zaki.  I do not mean to laugh at you.  It is just their way of telling you that they like you."

"I do not _want_ them to like me, Ardeth," Zaki grumbled.  "I have seen the way they like you, Kedar and poor Samir."

Ardeth started to respond, but it was Kedar who spoke up from behind Zaki.  "It is too late for that, ya saHib," he said from where he lay on his pallet, a full blown smile on his face.  "You saved our lives and this is Husam and Humam's way of telling you that you are one of us now."

Zaki turned, frowning.  "One of you?"

"Aiwa," Kedar nodded his head slowly.  "You are apart of our circle of friends now and while you will have to put up with the twins antics, you will also benefit from their loyalty as well as mine, Ardeth's and Samir's."

Zaki hesitated.  While there were some around the village he considered a friend, his best most trusted friend was Talib and he lived far away at the Tribe of the Tenth.  He had always been sort of a loner here and the thought of being included with Ardeth, Kedar and their group of friends warmed him.

"So, what do you say, Zaki?" Ardeth asked drawing the young man's attention back to him.  He raised his arm up, holding his hand out to Zaki.  "Join us?"

A friendly smile parted his lips and Zaki nodded, reaching out to clasp Ardeth's arm with his.  "It would be an honor," he answered.  "Shukran."

"The honor is ours, Zaki, and for the record, I do not want you to think we are only doing this because you saved both Kedar and I from a certain death.  Kedar and I had been discussing inviting you to join us before we were trapped in Hamanaptra."

Zaki nodded, his cheeks flushing lightly beneath his beard.  "Shukran, Ardeth."  Not knowing quite what to do now, Zaki rose up to leave.  "Is there anything I can get for either of you?"

"Aiwa, a mara," Kedar answered straightfaced.  "From Rana's and be quick about it."

Zaki paled as he tried to find his voice.  His golden brown eyes shot over to Ardeth who was grinning from ear to ear.  "I pray that was a joke," Zaki spoke softly, his eyes shooting back over to Kedar.

"Ajab," Kedar groaned.  "Do not tell me you are a virgin!"

Zaki turned beat red and ducked his head.  "La, I have already visited Rana's."

"Alhandullallah!" Kedar sighed.  "It is bad enough that the twins are trying to deflower Samir."

Zaki could feel the heat in his cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile.  "I have heard," he answered looking from Kedar to Ardeth.  "I must go."

"Good night, Zaki," Ardeth smiled.

"Good night, Ardeth."

"Be gone with you then, you giant ox," Kedar grinned teasingly.

"Good night, Kedar," Zaki returned the grin.  Respectfully, he gave a slight bow to the healer who was nearby, watching over her two charges, then turned and left.

"How long before he dumps the twins on their asses?" Kedar asked.

"Zaki is a pretty patient guy, I'd give him a week."

Kedar grinned over at Ardeth.  "I just hope I'm there to see it."

"Me too," Ardeth answered.  "Me too."

The End

~*~*~

Ahlan wa sahlan – You're welcome

Qidir Allah 'ata inta salam – May Allah give you peace

La twakhidna, ya sidi – Excuse me, sir

Alhandullallah – Thank God


End file.
